


Sinister destiny

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, bla bla bla, one d n'existe pas, supernaturel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le problème dans toute cette histoire c'est qu'au final, on ne sait plus qui est le gentil, qui est le méchant, qui a tort, qui a raison. Alors c'est à nous de mettre fin à ce dilemme. Choisis ton camp Harry. <i><b>Le mien ou le leur</b></i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gambling

**Author's Note:**

> fiction contenant des éléments _supernaturels_ (vampires notamment), yaoi, lemons, scènes (peut être explicites) de _crimes/meutres/torture/violence. ___Histoire complexe entre un vampire et un humain.

Son arme la plus fidèle en main droite, Louis s'était posté à l'arrière de la station service, prétendant avoir renversé le contenu de son sac de courses. Il voyait sa cible arriver au loin, avançant vers lui d'un pas décidé, l'air de vouloir l'aider à ramasser ses achats.

Louis savait très bien au fond de lui que ce n'était nullement les intentions de l'inconnue. Elle se baissa élégamment pour recueillir la boite de conserve qui roulait jusqu'à son pied. Il regarda la manière dont ses longs doigts fins s'entourèrent autour du métal. Un moyen de diversion que Louis connaissait bien maintenant. Il savait que ces créatures usaient de leur charme pour déstabiliser leurs victimes. Il s'était accroupi, rassemblant un pack de bouteilles d'eau dispersé. Il attendait le moment propice pour frapper.

« Tenez, jeune homme » Sa voix douce, qui dissimulerait très bien ses intentions si elle se retrouvait face à une simple personne ordinaire, ne fit qu'engendrer la colère du jeune chasseur.  
C'était tout ce qu'il ressentait en ces moments là. Vengeance ! Justice ! Ces termes résonnaient dans son esprit. Seuls motifs et bonnes causes pour justifier ces actes. Il ne ressentait rien, aucuns regrets, aucune peine. Ni même de la pitié. Il se sentait juste vivre, rassuré, soulagé le temps d'un bain de sang sous trois coups de dague en plein cœur de sa victime. C'en était un de moins. C'était peut être un crime, mais les criminels méritent la mort, quelque soient leur délits. C'en était un de moins, et peut être quinze âmes innocentes qui auront été sauvées. C'est un de moins et un soulagement de plus pour Louis. Si il le faut il les aura tous, jusqu'au dernier. Tuer ou être tué. Éliminer pour survivre.

_____

Il purifia l'endroit, faisant disparaitre toute trace. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si il ne venait pas tout juste de poignarder un vampire dans le coin sombre d'une station essence. La tâche la plus difficile était de se débarrasser des membres , en les brulant près d'un point d'eau afin d'y disperser leurs cendres. C'est avec dégout qu'il transporta le corps inanimé vers le bois à côté, prenant soin de ne pas avoir été suivi. De toute manière, qui se promenait dans les bois un jeudi soir à trois heures trente trois du matin ?

Il admirait son petit feu de camp, brulant son paquet de cigarettes à l'occasion. Voila près de deux ans qu'il traquait, qu'il cherchait et qu'il tuait. Il semblait avoir assassiné l'équivalent d'un petit village. Pourtant ils semblaient se dupliquer et se reproduire plus rapidement et surtout plus facilement. Louis frissonna à l'idée d'un nouveau né qui croiserait surement son chemin d'ici quelques semaines.

_____

« Tu es encore parti seul ! C'est dangereux tu sais ! »

-« Mais je n'ai rien » Louis soupira, posant son sac en bandoulière sur le sol « Il ne m'arrive jamais rien. »  
Sa maison, ou plutôt son repaire abritait cinq personnes dont Louis. L'endroit semblait être protégé par une sorte de charme dont aucun des habitants n'avaient encore la notion. Pour le moment ils étaient tranquilles et chaque créature qui rodait dans le coin était réorienté le plus loin possible.

« Mais je me fais du soucis pour toi seul dans le noir. Si il t'arrive quelque chose comment pourrai-je le savoir ? »

Louis tapa son poing sur la table « Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien Niall. Pas la peine de me casser les oreilles maintenant . »

« Je veux juste assurer ta sécurité Lou » le dit Niall baissa la tête, se pliant à la défaite comme toujours. Il trouvait le « travail » ou plutôt le divertissement de Louis dangereux dans les extrêmes et surtout très risqué. Sa tête était mise à prix un peu partout mais il continuait de jouer les jeanne d'arc à s'aventurer seul en terrain ennemi. Il englouti sa soupe d'une traite et claqua sa main dans l'épaule de son jeune ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis bien, je vais bien. Je vais toujours bien.»

Il disait toujours cela alors que tous savaient très bien qu'il se détériorait de jours en jours.

_____

Il traquait la famille la plus dangereuse de vampires. Le groupe d'origine, le chef de la bande comme on dit. Il a voyagé pendant des jours et des mois, a fait de multiples recherches et a perdu le quart de son équipe au combat. Mais tout cela n'aboutissait à rien. Il se contentait donc de partir à la chasse la nuit et d'emplir sa soif de vengeance. Il posait ses détecteurs un peu partout. Ils étaient fiables et surtout très efficaces. Parfois il lui arrivait des semaines avant qu'il ne puisse trouver le QG de la créature, mais c'est toujours lui qui gagnait à la fin.  
Il travaillait en incognito, personne ne connaissait leur groupe, personne ne savait qui agissait. Tous ceux qui découvraient leur visage retrouvaient le leur face contre terre avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de sortir leurs crocs. Personne n'avait aucune source. Le seul secret étant d'être rapide, sombre et discret.

_____

C'est après cette ultime dispute avec Niall que Louis se leva le lendemain, prêt à parcourir la ville. A ne rien faire d'autre que conduire. Il roulait pour oublier, pour s'échapper. Mais dur de laisser la réalité de côté car l'heure venait toujours ou elle lui retombait dessus en pleine figure. Lui gâchant alors le peu de liberté et d'insouciance qu'il avait réussi à se créer.

Niall tenta de le convaincre ce soir là de rester à la maison. De passer la soirée en compagnie de Ruth, Dan et Pamela. Eux aussi chassaient, mais toujours en équipe, ils n'avaient pas la bravoure (ou plutôt le culot et l'entêtement) de faire face à ces monstres seuls. Niall uniquement ne participait pas à ces jeux de traque nocturne. Il n'avait pas été initié au combat. Il avait refusé de faire partie de cela. Pour lui, chaque être vivant, humain ou non mérite la vie qu'on lui a donnée. Mais en aucun cas doit on se donner le droit de l'arrêter brusquement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'a jamais reproché à ses coéquipiers le travail qu'ils font. Une fois qu'on lui avait détaillé les causes et conséquences du projet, il avait accepté sans ciller. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans un projet qui ne le regardait absolument pas. Il s'est juré en joignant l'équipe de Louis que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur un autre être qui respire et mange comme lui.

_____

Son désir de fuir, ou plutôt son instinct avait conduit Louis à une sorte de vieux restaurant type américain. Kitch et coloré que l'on surnommait souvent diner ou un nom de ce genre. Il avait un peu faim et l'endroit tombait à pic. Il grimaça à l'entente d'un des vieux titres d'Elvis qui jouait en fond. Il détestait ce genre de vieilleries. La serveuse, qui essuyait le comptoir tâché de gras avec un torchon sale, mastiquait bruyamment son chewing gum en sa direction. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête l'avertissant qu'elle viendrait prendre sa commande.

Louis s'assit vers le fond du restaurant, sur une banquette rose fluo, et s'amusa un instant avec les bouteilles de sauce. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la carte du restaurant, si déjà il en avait une. De toute façon chaque restaurant vendait la même chose. Il doutait de la propreté de la cuisine (il n'était pas trop pointilleux en matière de qualité mais il tenait à sa santé tout de même) et décida de commander un café et peut être une pile de pancakes. Si il était dans un restau américain, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

La même vieille faussement jeune femme s'avança vers lui, un petit calepin à la main.

« Qu'est ce que j'vous sers ? » Elle se tenait bancalement, appuyant tout son poids sur sa jambe droite. Elle mâchonnait encore sa boule de gomme, faisant claquer sa mâchoire et Louis avait juste envie de lui fourrer son bonbon à l'intérieur de la gorge. Il passa tout de même sa commande, entre deux claquement, et sortit son téléphone portable. Il voyait du coin de l'œil la jeune femme se dandiner vers la cuisine pour y scotcher la précieuse commande. Puis comme un automate, elle reprit son travail initial, et finalement Louis se dit qu'elle ne faisait cela uniquement dans le but de se divertir. Il est vrai qu'il était le seul dans le restaurant. Il est vrai aussi qu'il était 23h45, et le vendredi soir à cette heure ci les gens sont en boite de nuit. C'est généralement l'heure à laquelle les vampires chassent aussi. Il émit un soupir, frustré. Il avait promit à Niall de ne pas pratiquer son sport préféré ce soir. Même si il le faisait en cachette, Niall le saurait et serait bien entendu déçu. Et il détestait décevoir son petit protégé.

La clochette que Louis n'avait pas remarqué la première fois sonna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. La pluie avait donc décidé de s'abattre ce soir. Au moins elle avait eu le mérite d'attendre que Louis soit au chaud. Il regarda le jeune qui ôtait son bonnet en laine orange, n'ayant servi en aucun cas de protection. Ses cheveux humides s'étaient plâtrés sur son front et ça lui donnait un air triste et misérable. Louis se dit que parfois la vie était injuste pour certains, mais ils n'avaient pas autant d'injustice que lui.  
Il s'assit sur un tabouret, tapotant nerveusement le comptoir avec ses trois premiers doigts.

« Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de mettre mes mains sur ce truc »

Le jeune enleva ses mains comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Il étudia la salle un instant avant de tomber sur le coin de la pièce. Il releva le coin de ses lèvres et fit un petit signe de sa main. Il patienta quelques secondes avant de se lever. Il fit un deuxième signe vers Louis, ce dernier haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite. Il fit un geste vers le banc en face de lui, indiquant que la place était libre.

« Bonsoir » dit-il, pliant sa veste en un carré net. « J'ai été surpris par la pluie, je ne savais pas trop ou aller » Surtout que le restaurant était situé à l'autre bout du monde. Louis ne répondit pas, inviter un inconnu à sa table n'était déjà pas dans ses habitudes, pour autant qu'il sache, ce jeune homme pourrait être un loup garou ou même un esprit ou un autre être encore plus dangereux. Il soupira, sentant sa commande arriver . il arrêta de faire pivoter son téléphone entre ses doigts alors que la serveuse posait une énorme assiette fumante sous ses yeux. Elle sortit son stylo et son carnet à nouveaux et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Louis la congédia, poussant son assiette vers le milieu.

« Sers toi tant que c'est chaud »  
-« Mais j'allais.. »  
-« J'ai dit sers toi. Tu n'en veux pas ? »

Le jeune considéra la situation un instant avant de s'emparer des couverts. C'était presque à contre cœur qu'il trancha un bout de la crêpe et porta la fourchette à sa bouche.

« C'était juste un test » Louis annonça tandis que l'inconnu avalait sa bouchée. « Pour voir si c'était pas empoisonné. Apparemment tu vis encore. Alors bon appétit. »  
Il prit une pancake à la main, et l'enroula avant d'en arracher un morceau. La nourriture était mangeable, pas exceptionnel mais supportable. Pour ne pas dire bon parce que Louis détestait faire des compliments.

« Louis » parla-t-il à nouveau, cette fois ci la bouche pleine. C'était mal poli mais il s'en fichait. Il n'essayait pas d'impressionner les gens. Surtout pas ici.

« Pardon ? »

-« Oh mon dieu » Louis soupira, exaspéré. Il répéta son prénom un peu plus fort cette fois ci. Le garçon en face de lui s'essuya avec un carré qu'il sorti de sa poche, prit une gorgée de la tasse de café (celle de Louis mais vu la tête que l'autre fait en buvant le liquide noir, il est plutôt content de ne pas boire ce truc surement infect)

« Harry » répondit-il, se servant une deuxième tranche. Louis tendit sa main, propre, et attendit que Harry donc, la secoue. Celui-ci posa sa fourchette et sourit plus largement que la première fois avant de lever sa propre main. Louis ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce Harry n'annonçait rien de bon. Et c'est pas son frisson qui dirait le contraire. Si il frissonnait dès lors d'un contact physique c'était soit bon, soit mauvais. Quitte ou double.


	2. Tu joues avec ta vie

La pluie était un traître. Louis ne pouvait rentrer chez lui par ce temps. La dernière fois qu'il a essayé, ça lui a couté tout un mois de salaire. Il s'était juré de ne plus recommencer cette erreur. Il se retrouvait à présent coincé, en face d'un charmant inconnu, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de sa maison. 

« Un problème ? » La voix grave du jeune bouclé s'éleva devant lui. Il avait une trace de sirop d'érable sur le coin des lèvres et en temps normal, Louis aurait trouvé ça adorable. Mais il y a fort longtemps qu'il a arrêté de s'amouracher sur le sort d'autrui.

« Je hais la pluie, et tu manges comme un porc » Il lui tendit une serviette de table et leva les yeux en l'air quand le jeune frotta hardiment la serviette sur le mauvais côté.

« Merci »

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais mange plus proprement la prochaine fois. »

-« Désolé, mais j'ai jamais su bien me servir de mes longs doigts » il les agita devant son visage avant de s'en servir pour pousser l'une de ses mèches vers le côté.

La bonne dame arriva à nouveau, un plateau crasseux à la main. Louis ne serait pas étonné si il se réveillait le lendemain matin avec une maladie infectieuse dangereuse au point de le tuer. Il préférait encore cela plutôt que de succomber sous le sort d'un buveur de sang. Il se contenterait de sa voiture pour ce soir. Harry se débrouillerait, après tout, il était arrivé ici seul, il pouvait très bien s'en sortir.  
Ce n'est pas que Louis était complètement insensible, mais son instinct de survie l'incitait à se débrouiller seul sans se soucier de son prochain. Il ne jurait encore que par cette politique lorsqu'il rencontra Niall. Le jeune lui était tombé dessus comme par hasard. Frappant à sa porte un soir de pluie comme celui-ci. Il craint encore l'eau à ce jour. Ils doivent se mettre à trois en temps normal pour le pousser dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas des gênes de chats, il était juste un peu peureux et paresseux en règle générale. Louis s'en voulait un peu de le laisser seul par une telle soirée. Il l'appellerait et lui racontera surement une histoire dans l'espoir de lui accorder quelques heures de sommeil.

Tandis que Louis sortait son portefeuille, il observa Harry du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci lorgnait la fenêtre embuée d'un air inquiet. Il déplia sa veste, prêt à braver les folies du climat et replaça son horrible bonnet. Il se tourna à nouveaux vers Louis, ses joues ayant prit une teinte rosée.

« Merci...Louis d'avoir partagé ton repas avec moi. Je peux payer si tu veux. »

-« Non c'était ma bouffe alors je la paye. Au plaisir. » Il se leva, empoignant son sac. Harry fit de même, enfilant son long manteau noir. Il y avait un motel cent mètres plus bas. Louis pouvait très bien conduire trente secondes sans faire déraper ses pneus. Ce n'est pas que sa voiture était de mauvaise qualité, mais la pluie réduisait sa vision et il avait tendance à dépasser les limites de vitesse. Il poussa la lourde porte, et soupira devant l'averse. Ça lui éviterait peut être une douche inutile. Son tout terrain garé sur l'unique place de parking l'attendait. Une chambre sera définitivement plus confortable que son siège arrière. Il se retourna, voyant Harry donner un coup dans un caillou , les mains dans les poches. Il regardait en direction de l'arrêt de bus, ils passaient surement toutes les heures à cette heure ci. Voire plus du tout. Louis poussa un soupir pour la quinzième fois cette soirée. Il avait peur de finir par s'évanouir. Il s'adossa sur sa portière, laissant la pluie le mouiller jusqu'aux os. Il regarda le jeune garçon marcher en direction de l'arrêt en comptant les secondes avant qu'il ne craque.  
« Hé curly » Il n'avait pas tenu plus de sept secondes. C'était bien sa veine. « On te dépose quelque part ? »

 

****

Harry n'était pas un vampire. Louis en était presque sur. Son bipper était infaillible, incorruptible. Puis son septième sens, le sens supernaturel comme il l'avait baptisé, ne le décevait jamais. Le sixième était le don de détecter le piège à une ronde de cinq kilomètres. Son flair était parfait, et Harry n'était qu'une personne normale, craignant la pluie.

« J'ai pas vraiment d'endroit où aller. Je vais trouver un hôtel dans le centre ville. Ou une allée je ne sais pas. »

-« On est deux dans ce cas là. Tu as de la chance que tu sois tombé sur moi. Il y a un motel un peu plus bas. »

-« Ah... »

L'hôtel n'était pas trop glauque. Plutôt classe si Louis osait le dire. Trente cinq livres la nuit par personnes, ce n'était pas donné mais ça suffirait. Il payât pour une chambre (pour une personne, priant qu'il y ait au moins un lit double ou un canapé dans la chambre) et s'empara du trousseau de clef qu'on lui tendit.

« Avant toute chose » Louis annonça après avoir fermé la porte. « Je ne suis pas un pervers, ni un meurtrier » il sourit intérieurement à cette remarque « J'ai juste été gentil avec toi parce que tu as peur de la pluie apparemment. Et les ennemis de la pluie sont toujours les bienvenus chez moi. »

-« T'es bizarre comme gars mais ça me va. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je paye... »

-« Ne me pousse pas à bout, je peux toujours changer d'avis et te jeter dehors. »

Il détestait qu'on lui apporte de l'aide. Si il donnait, il le ferait jusqu'au bout. Il avait été élevé ainsi et c'est ainsi qu'il resterait. Il pouvait au moins faire cela.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

 

Louis avertit se retourna lorsque Harry déboutonna son pantalon. « Mes vêtements sont trempés, et j'ai que ça alors si je dois partir quand le temps sera calmé ce sera avec un jean sec. Au moins. »

 

-« Mouais bon. Préviens les gens avant au moins. » Le jeune chasseur fit le tour de la pièce, entendant les vêtements du bouclé tomber un à un. De toutes les personnes sur lesquelles il aurait pu tomber, il fallait qu'il se retrouve face à l'un des plus idiots. Il se jeta sur le lit étonnamment grand, et fixa l'écran de télévision noir. Par ce temps il n'était pas sûr que l'antenne capte les chaînes locales. Il brancha au moins son portable, s'apercevant qu'il avait trois appels manqués. Trois appels de son blond adoré.  
Il appuya sur la touche rappeller et attendit quelques secondes, le temps que la communication passe.

« Louis t'es ou ? »

 

-« Bonjour à toi aussi. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. »

 

-« Oh..pardon...mais je suis toujours inquiet quand tu es loin et que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles. »

 

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis à l'abri dans une chambre d'hôtel. Je vais attendre que la pluie se calme. Ça va sinon ? Tu arrives à dormir ? »

 

Non Louis n'avait pas d'instinct maternel, ou de protection ou qu'importe comment ce sentiment se prénommait. Il avait juste l'instinct Niall.

 

« Je dormirais mieux maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien. Et puis il a arrêté de pleuvoir ici. »

 

***

Il ne pourrait pas dormir. Pas sans avoir mis au point une énième stratégie au moins. Il ne partait jamais se coucher sans qu'il n'ai élaboré de nouveau plan. Son sac grouillait de parchemins, de feuilles froissées en boules, des crayons de couleurs, stylos à plumes et autres ustensiles. Il surveillait la porte qui menait à la douche, Harry s'y était enfermé depuis plus de vingt minutes, et sortit son cahier de brouillons.

A chaque fois qu'il semblait se rapprocher du but, dès qu'il trouvait une piste durable, une autre attaque le déviait vers une autre direction. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, il avait aussi l'impression de se faire traquer lui aussi, et chaque jour ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de son repaire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il partait à la chasse seul, il n'était pas le seul à savoir brouiller des pistes. Il savait qu'il était recherché activement et tant que l'étau ne se resserrait autour d'eux, toute leur petite « famille » était saine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

-« Aaaah-....bordel »

Louis jeta son crayon brisé en deux par-dessus son épaule et se rua sur ses papiers avant de faire claquer les pages de son cahier.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait peur ... »

« Imbécile. J'avais oublié que t'étais là toi. »

-« Je peux toujours partir si tu veux ? »

Louis s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en croisant les bras. Il tourna lentement la tête, faisant face à son interlocuteur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait soudainement chaud. Son sang semblait bouillir, emparé d'une passion soudaine. Il connaissait ce sentiment, il l'avait déjà ressenti mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le souvenir. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que Harry penché sur l'encadrement de la porte. Sortant fraîchement de la douche et vêtu uniquement d'un simple boxer gris, reposant sur ses hanches étroites. Lui aussi avait les bras croisés et la tête penchée sur le côté et il était canon, canon. Le mot même était faible. Le chasseur se laissa glisser sur sa chaise. Il était non seulement tombé sur un idiot mais il avait aussi l'habilité de charmer les gens. Il se frotta les yeux quelques instants. Il ne lui restait que une ou deux minutes de bon sens avant qu'il ne succombe. A moins qu'il ne soit juste en train de s'endormir et c'est simplement son esprit qui lui joue des tours. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il allait enfreindre l'une de ses règles d'or. Ne jamais faire confiance à un inconnu. C'était un peu trop tard maintenant.

****

Il se réveilla au son d'un buzzer. Il y en avait un en déplacement à moins de deux cent mètres. C'est en grognant qu'il se tira de son lit, enfilant ses vêtements sentant l'humidité. C'était pourtant bizarre, il ne tombait jamais sur un vampire aussi facilement. Et surtout pas à une heure si matinale. Mais plus vite il en aura finit, plus vite il pourrait repartir au lit.

Il se rappela momentanément avoir promis de n'ôter la vie de personne, mais il avait fait cette promesse pour la veille. Nouveau jour, nouveaux objectifs.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Enfin un adulte venant de se faire transformer. Il n'était pas trop dangereux, encore trop dans le brouillard pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Louis détestait les attaquer alors qu'ils avaient clairement encore quelque chose d'humain en eux. Il pourrait très bien laisser ce jeune ici, mais d'ici le lendemain il aurait faim et causerait plus de dégâts que Louis n'aurait voulu. Un vampire de moins, quinze humains sauvés.

Il s'inquiétait tout de même, si celui-ci venait de se faire mordre, cela voulait dire qu'il y en avait un mature qui trainait dans le coin. C'est avec regrets qu'il mit fin aux jours du jeune roux, son travail avait des avantages, tout comme des inconvénients. Et sa journée commençait mal.  
La douche devenait alors sa meilleur amie en ces temps difficiles. Il se lavait pour effacer les traces de terre ou de sang séché, mais surtout aussi pour laver son esprit. Une chose lui échappait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, soupirant, il resta sous le jet d'eau pendant près de quinze minutes, ne pensant à rien sauf à ses amis...sa famille. Et surtout son meilleur ami qu'il a perdu. Source de toutes ces batailles. C'était surtout à cause de lui qu'il faisait ça. Il le faisait pour lui.

« Hey Louis »

-« Oh non, pas toi...tu dors pas ? »

-« T'es sorti tôt ce matin. T'a fait quoi ? »

-« Tu permets ? Je suis dans ma douche la »

Harry se permit tout de même, entrant dans la petite cabine. Il était aussi nu qu'il y a deux heures quand Louis l'a quitté, et il n'était pas contre partager une douche apparemment.

« Excuse moi mais...On sort ensemble ? »

-« Non » Harry dit, la tête enfouie dans le creux de l'épaule du chasseur.

-« On a pas couché ensemble Harry ? »

C'était ce que Louis craignait, et le fait qu'il se rappelle d'avoir dîné avec Harry, mais qu'il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa nuit le faisait frissonner désagréablement.

« Je sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire... »

Louis n'était pas sûr, mais il n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Il détestait que l'on se serve de lui pour aboutir à des projets ou désirs personnels. Ça lui est arrivé une fois et la bonne sorcière est tombée enceinte, mais pour se venger, Louis l'a empoisonnée. Qu'il ait un enfant ou non, c'était contre son gré et il n'avait pas de pitié. Quiconque abuse de sa rare gentillesse finit toujours par payer. C'est plutôt dommage, Harry avait plutôt l'air gentil aux premiers abords.


	3. Hazard

Louis se pencha en avant, poussé par le poids du jeune qui se tenait derrière lui. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, en dehors du jet d'eau. Il sentait des mains se presser sur ses hanches, glissant lentement vers le haut. La pression sur son corps se fit de plus en plus avenante, mais il ne pouvait réagir, se sentant fondre sous le toucher de la personne derrière lui. Il sentit une touffe de cheveux se reposer entre ses omoplates, remontant vers le creux de son épaule droite. Il pivota sa tête sur ce même côté , tentant d'apercevoir le visage de son assaillant. Il fut à moitié soulagé mais aussi choqué de reconnaitre le visage familier d'Harry qui lui souriait malicieusement le regardant d'entre les mèche de ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux. Les lèvres du bouclé glissèrent jusqu'à la collure de son cou, s'emparant de chaque parcelle de peau s'y trouvant. Louis gémit sous cette nouvelle forme d'attaque, se sentant de plus en plus pressé contre le carrelage. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, sous les mouvements rotatifs que formaient les mains du jeune sous la base de sa nuque.

« Tu es à moi » grogna Harry, la température de son corps anormalement élevée. Louis siffla entre ses dents serrées encontrant le regard noir du bouclé. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le changement qu'il sentit une douleur lui étant inconnue s'immiscer dans le creux de son cou. Sa vision se brouilla mais il put recouvrir assez de sens pour remarquer une trainée de sang couler sur le long de sa clavicule. Il ne lui fallut pas moins d'une demi-seconde pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du sien. Il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

****

« Oh » Louis, haletant se redressa d'une traite. Son corps était recouvert de sueur froide, il frotta précipitamment ses bras, les pores ressorties sous l'effet de la chair de poule. Il posa ses mains sur son cou, tâtant pour y trouver quelconque trace de morsure. Il soupira de soulagement, plaquant la paume de sa main sur son poumon gauche tentant de réguler les battements de son cœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté à la fois inquiété et soulagé d'y trouver Harry profondément endormi. Un rêve, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais il avait l'air bien trop réaliste. Louis se rua hors du lit, ramassant ses vêtements de la veille. Il perdit l'équilibre en enfilant son pantalon et tomba sèchement sur sa cheville. Malgré le bruit atroce qu'il produisit, Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ce serait mieux pour les deux si Louis arrivait à s'éclipser sans avoir à fournir des explications. Il laçait à peine ses converses lorsque son buzzer se mit à sonner de façon assourdissante. Il se précipita sur l'objet, n'étant pas d'humeur à partir à la chasse après un réveille aussi brusque.

Mais la créature était vraiment proche, à moins de deux cents mètres, se déplaçant en zigzaguant. Louis lâcha son objet se rappelant précisément avoir vu le même itinéraire dans...ce qu'il ne pensait n'être qu'un simple rêve. Il sauta sur le lit, montant à califourchon sur Harry. Il semblait être assommé, complètement sous l'emprise du soleil. Louis l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua, sans plus de succès. Il leva la main et l'abattit pour lui administrer une gifle. Aucun changement si ce n'était-ce que pour la trace rouge qui naissait sur le coin de sa joue. Il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres du jeune, les séparant. Il espérait sincèrement y trouver quelque chose de compromettant mais déçu de ne rien trouver d'autre que deux rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées, il se laissa rouler sur le côté.

****

Louis tapota impatiemment sa main sur le volant de sa voiture, s'arrêtant au feu rouge. Il avait envoyé un signal de détresse à Niall sans faire exprès après avoir ramassé ses affaires. Il s'était enfui à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis. La couleur du feu semblait s'être figée et Louis s'impatientait. Il appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur (et puis merde) et grilla le feu rouge. Il lui fallait une heure de route pour arriver jusqu'à chez lui, et son portable s'est éteint après qu'il se soit vidé de sa batterie. Louis espérait que par une heure si matinale, Niall dormait encore. Ruth à cette heure ci était surement déjà levée, posant mille et un pièges à tous les recoins de la forêt. Il espérait de tout son être que personne ne reçut son signal. Ce n'était pas le moment d'alerter en signe de fausse alerte.  
Il s'arrêta à une station service, remplissant son réservoir d'essence. Il passa par la petite superette et s'empara de quelques petits snacks pour la fin de son voyage. La caissière passa ses articles tout en baillant.

« Vous allez vers le nord ? »

 

Louis avait envie de lui répondre : en quoi ça te regarde ? Mais il avait promis à ses compagnons d'être moins désagréable à partir de janvier. On était en mars et il n'arrivait toujours pas à nouer des liens. Son sale caractère y était pour beaucoup.

« Non, je vais vers l'est. Pourquoi ? »

 

-« Il y a eu un accident sur la départementale hier soir. A quelques kilomètres d'ici vers le sud, c'est juste pour vous dire de ne pas passer par là, ils ont complètement clôturé la zone. »

 

-« J'ai prit l'autoroute...mais merci ? »

 

Louis tendit une liasse de billets, pensant que ça aurait pu être lui dans cette voiture, accidenté sous la pluie. Louis revenait justement de cet endroit, l'instinct parait-il, avait voulu qu'il prenne l'autoroute. Il prit son ticket de caisse et remercia la jeune femme. Sa voiture était pleine d'essence, et son compteur de kilomètres semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Il se mit une note mentale de passer au garage dès que ses problèmes plus urgents seraient réglés. Il réfléchit, le temps du petit trajet entre le magasin et sa voiture et il s'arrêta brusquement, la tête grouillant d'une soudaine idée.  
Il jeta son sac dans sa voiture et couru à nouveau vers le magasin.

« Excusez moi. Je peux utiliser votre téléphone ? »

 

-« Il y a une cabine dans.. »

 

-« Il y a un téléphone juste là, passez le moi » Louis grogna entre ses dents, sa patience avait des limites et il était sur le point de les dépasser. La blonde lui lança un regard arrogant mais se recula, poussant le téléphone en sa direction. Louis agita sa main vers le côté pour lui faire signe de s'éloigner et composa le numéro. Il tapa ses doigts sur le comptoir écoutant tonalité après tonalité. La jeune femme s'en alla, ouvrant bruyamment un paquet de chips.

« Allez » Louis annonçait entre chaque bip lui répondant de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il faillit hurler de joie lorsque le combiné décrocha sur l'autre ligne.

« Allô ? » fit une voix encore pleinement endormie.

« Niall ! C'est moi Louis je te réveille pas ? »

 

-« Eh bah...si »

 

-« Tant mieux parce que je m'en fiche. Ou est Ruth ? »

 

«Elle est » Un bruit de secousse se fit entendre, en déduisit que le blond fouillait les couvertures autour de lui. « Sortie. »

 

-« Bien. Avant toute chose, ton téléphone est éteint ou quoi ? J'ai envoyé un sos par inadvertance mais il me semble que tu ne l'aies pas reçu »

 

-« Ouais il faisait des mauvaises fréquences avec la pluie, le câble tout ça. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

 

Louis regarda autour de lui, surveillant la jeune dame toujours plongée dans sa nourriture. Il baissa néanmoins le ton.

« Il y a eu un accident sur la dp sud. La soixante quatorze il me semble. Je ne peux pas trop parler ici mais ce matin il y en avait un qui trainait justement à quelques kilomètres de là. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais essaye d'en savoir plus d'accord. Il faut que je retrouve la victime, il me semble que le conducteur est celui qui s'est fait...taguer. »

 

Quand ils parlaient « affaire » en compagnie de personnes non averties, Louis utilisait un langage codé. Autrement dit taguer signifiait mordu en langage de chasseur. Peu d'humains étaient au courant de l'existence de telles créatures mais il y en avait un grand nombre qui avaient vu assez d'élément supernaturels pour comprendre que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient n'était pas totalement humain. En règle générale il y avait un clan chargé d'effacer la mémoire de chaque personne qui aurait vu une chose anormale. Louis et son équipe ne pratiquait pas de tels moyens, uniquement parce qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas le savoir-faire.

Ils opéraient nécessairement la nuit à la lisière de la forêt, là ou même un campeur ou un randonneur n'oserait pas s'aventurer. Niall souffla à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais annonça qu'il avait compris. Louis raccrocha puis adressa un sourire vers la jeune femme. Il lit la carte de son prénom et poussa le téléphone en sa direction.

« Merci...Alice. »

 

-« Mouais. Bonne route. »

 

****

« Alors apparemment il aurait dérapé. Un classique, et il a traversé son pare brise. C'était surement un alcoolique ou quelqu'un de ce genre. On peut savoir pourquoi tu penses qu'il a été mordu ? »

 

-« Je sais pas. J'ai dit ça comme ça, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a... »

 

Pamela haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite. « Il y a quoi ? »

 

« Non, rien, je m'emmêle les pinceaux. Vous avez l'identité du gars ? »

 

« Non. Ni son visage, ni son nom. Mais on va regarder dans les fichiers à moins qu'ils ne passent son visage partout à la télé »

 

-« Hmm d'accord. Dites moi si il y a du nouveau. »

 

****

Louis pensait à Harry. Etrangement. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir la conscience tranquille après l'avoir abandonné dans son sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se souciait autant pour un jeune pré-adulte qu'il a rencontré dans un restaurant miteux mais il avait de la peine. Et il n'aimait pas avoir l'esprit autant préoccupé. Ça le déviait de sa tâche principale.  
Il n'avait pas touché son repas, son grignotage du matin l'avait suffit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lou ? » Niall s'assit sur le bord de son lit, mettant sa couverture sur le côté.

« Ta cheville est enflée. »

 

-« J'suis tombé en essayant de mette mon pantalon. »

 

Niall ricana, pressant sa main sur le bas de son mollet, exerçant une légère pression. « T'es pas très doué. Mais sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

 

« Ruth est rentrée ? »

 

-« Non, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta sœur, elle va bien j'en suis sur ».

 

-« Mais » Louis replia sa jambe « Pourquoi quand c'est elle tu ne t'inquiètes pas et quand c'est moi c'est soudainement la fin du monde ? »

 

-« Tu peux pas rester 24h sans te faire mal. Je... »

 

-« Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça ? Tu veux que je reste ici à me morfondre, alors qu'ils sont là en plein air à réduire un quart de pourcentage de la population humaine par jour ? Je sais que ce qu'on fait n'est pas énorme. On n'est qu'un petit nombre mais ce n'est pas sans conséquences. »

 

-« Louis ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... »

 

-« Tu sais quoi ? » Louis lui tourna le dos « Laisse moi tranquille. »

 

Le blond pressa ses lèvres en une ligne fine pour lui éviter de dire une chose qui risquait d'enclencher la colère du jeune chasseur. Il réfléchit un moment puis se leva, prêt à se faire utile ailleurs. Louis était très lunatique, et c'est souvent Niall qui en faisait les frais. Mais avec le temps il avait apprit à gérer avec. Louis était surement de mauvaise humeur, comme à son habitude, mais cette fois ci il paraissait avoir passé un mauvais réveil.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

 

-« C'était horrible. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. Envoie Pam ou Ruth quand elle rentrera. J'ai...j'ai peur d'un truc. »

 

Niall hocha la tête, ne se rendant pas compte que Louis ne pouvait le voir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il passa devant Pamela qui tressait ses long cheveux en une simple natte, et lui fit signe de ne pas s'approcher de la chambre de Louis pendant les quinze prochaines minutes. Il se jeta sur son propre lit et ouvrit sa table de nuit pour en tirer son téléphone portable. Après avoir vidé sa boite vocale, il vérifia ses messages. Il avait bien reçu le signe de Louis, mais il s'était désactivé automatiquement après avoir surement clignoté pendant plus d'une demi heure. Ruth lui disait de ne pas les attendre pour déjeuner, et Dan lui avait envoyé un message la veille, lui disant bonne nuit (alors qu'il dort dans le lit d'à côté). Il ouvrit le troisième message, d'un numéro inconnu.

Il m'a échappé mais je le retrouverais. – H. x


	4. Fais attention

Noir, blanc, gris sud.

 

Louis vire vers la gauche, sautant par-dessus l'énorme racine qui se dressait en travers de son chemin. Il retombe silencieusement sur la pointe de ses pieds et enchaîne sa course.

Nord, bleu, vert, jaune.

 

Il est plus rapide, plus endurant qu'un humain. Mais les chasseurs ont un cerveau eux au moins.

Violet, rouge, bleu est.

 

Il récite la loi des couleurs, et compte les pas, chacun d'eux les menant vers une direction différente. Le chêne lui sert d'abri temporaire. Il aperçoit au loin l'ombre de sa silhouette fine.

Marron, gris, noir....

 

« OUEST ! »

 

Trois flèches partent vers la même direction sifflant dans le silence qu'offrait la forêt abattant d'un seul coup leur cible commune. Le corps vacille, et s'effondre dans l'obscurité. Louis abaisse son arbalète, imité par ses co-équipiers et s'approche de la victime. La victime, vampire pour être honnête, était clouée au sol, donnant l'un de ses derniers souffles. Son regard était vide, noir, ses pupilles ayant perdu leur éclat. Louis se baisse alors à sa hauteur, son visage mimant le dégout.

« Toi et ton espèce vous me dégoutez » furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne s'empare de la hache que Daniel lui tendait. « Et j'vous aurais tous jusqu'au dernier ».

 

Il s'éloigna faisant balancer son arme sur son épaule droite, laissant la tâche à ses amis de s'occuper de faire disparaitre le corps à présent dépourvu de ses membres.

*****

 

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

 

« Je sais pas....ça fait un mal de chien mais bon...j'ai connu pire »

Louis s'était mal réceptionné durant leur partie de chasse, causant à l'état de sa cheville d'empirer. Il se tenait assit, presque enfoncé dans le canapé, la jambe tendue sur un petit pouf. Niall lui avait soigneusement scotché un paquet de myrtilles congelées autour du pied en attendant de pouvoir contacter un professionnel.

 

« Tu ne peux plus aller à... »

Louis le va la main en l'air « Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite. Fermes la avant que tu ne dises une bêtise. »

Niall soupira, mais n'omis pas de placer un léger baiser sur le haut du crâne de son ami. Il le faisait toujours quand il rentrait saint et sauf de ses activités nocturnes. Enfin cette fois ci il était juste sauf.

 

« C'était comment alors ? »

Louis partit alors dans son récit habituel. Transformant un simple acte en une histoire composée de plusieurs chapitres et peut être même de plusieurs tomes. Niall l'écoutait attentivement, acquiesçant aux bons moments, et hochant la tête lorsque les paroles lui étaient adressées directement. Quelque part entre deux chapitres, Louis s'endormi non sans avoir souri chaleureusement à celui qu'il considérait comme son gardien.

*****

 

« Vous avez récupéré des trucs intéressants ? »

Pamela poussa un petit sac en toile vers lui qu'il renversa sur la table. Il farfouilla parmi le petit tas, n'y trouvant rien d'autre que de petits objets inintéressants. Encore un pauvre humain, surement à la rue et à la merci de multiples prédateurs. Louis détestait chasser sans être récompensé. Et pour lui récompense voulait dire indice. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement difficile à coincer et avait déjoué plus de trois fois les pièges du groupe.

Il avait surement été attrapé par l'un de ceux qu'il appelait « la grande troupe ». Le repère, le gang de vampires. En tout autre le gros lot qui agissait comme la pègre du supernaturel.

 

« Bon ça me soule je repars là bas. »

 

-« Louis fais attention »

 

-« Oui, oui. Il fait soleil il fait jour tu sais très bien qu'ils ne tentent rien en plein jour »

Pamela lui attrapa le bras et lui lança un regard qu'il connaissait bien. C'était celui qui voulait dire « fais attention à toi Louis. Rentre ce soir au plus tard et essaye d'être à l'heure pour diner. ». Il cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas à répondre à haute voix. Il enroula son doigt autour de sa fameuse natte brune et caressa sa joue tannée.

Ils l'avaient trouvé à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle rodait autour de leur table un jour de grand soleil. Dan, entreprit dans une grande théorie, se stoppa net voyant la grande brune, typée libano-brésilienne, s'approcher de leur table. Elle plia ses longues jambes, s'asseyant en tailleurs sur la dernière chaise libre et tripota sa natte tressée en épi. Elle leur offrit alors la réponse à la question qu'ils se posaient tous puis se présenta de façon très formelle.

Ils l'auraient laissé échapper si Dan n'avait pas eu le courage, et surtout l'entêtement de lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Une semaine plus tard, et après avoir donné un filet de solides arguments, elle fit officiellement son entrée dans la petite équipe. Ils étaient quatre à présent, et tout allait pour le mieux depuis qu'elle avait intégré le groupe.

Pamela était un peu la taupe du groupe. Elle s'infiltrait partout, de la base de données d'une banque, à l'enregistrement téléphonique du gouvernement. Quelques soient les locations, les risques à prendre, la difficulté de la tâche ou le prix à payer si ils se faisaient démasquer. Aucune passerelle ne lui résistait. Qu'elle soit physique ou virtuelle.

Daniel faisait partie du PACS. La signification de ces quatre lettres avait été perdue il y a fort longtemps, mais elle se constituait du groupe chargé de séparer le monde humain du monde supernaturel. Ils identifiaient les non humains, et les inscrivaient dans un registre ardument bien gardé. La pacs était l'une des organisations la plus convoitée, étant donné le contenu qui s'y trouvait.

Louis en quelque sorte les arrangeait, en dégageant leur chemin de tout obstacle. Ce dernier avait cherché refuge sous l'aile de Sam, le descendant du fondateur, après qu'un évènement tragique se soit produit. Louis se retrouvait seul avec sa sœur, sans épaule responsable sur laquelle reposer. Sam les avait hébergés et ressourcés pendant près de trois ans. Et durant ce temps, Louis préparait sa vengeance. Il se leva un matin, prêt à l'assouvir.

Ayant peu confiance en leur avenir, Sam leur avait confié Daniel pour qu'il s'occupe d'eux. En quelque sorte, les faire revenir à la raison. Mais la raison ne vint jamais, et le trio quitta les quartiers pour s'installer dans un genre de bungalow abandonné, mais en assez bon état.

Louis planta son regard dans celui de son amie. Noir comme celui de la veille, mais vivant et chaleureux. Elle le poussa, sortant une clef usb de sa poche, clamant qu'elle avait la banque nationale à hacker.

*****

Il se retrouvait une fois de plus dans son immense voiture, sans avoir remis son compteur à zéro encore une fois. Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, vérifiant d'avoir verrouillé toutes ses portes, avant de s'engager dans l'épaisse forêt. Sa jambe blessée l'empêchait de progresser rapidement, mais il y arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

Il compta les couleurs dans sa tête, chacune d'entre elles représentant une direction à prendre. Il répétait « gris » dans sa tête, se rapprochant de sa cible lorsqu'il entendit une ou plusieurs branches craquer. Sans réfléchir il se mit à courir vers le bruit, perdant son orientation initiale. Il comptait les couleurs à l'envers à présent, trébuchant maintes fois sur sa cheville enflée. Il entamait un nouveau verset lorsqu'il arriva approximativement à l'endroit où le bruit avait retentit.

Louis ferma les yeux, « rouge, blanc...violet » un bras le tira en arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre encore sous l'effet de surprise et s'apprêtait à crier lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Il aurait pu se débattre, il aurait dut voir cette attaque venir. Mais il était vulnérable et s'était laissé montrer un temps soit-il trop long.

 

« Hmmm » tenta-il, s'agitant de la gauche vers la droite.

 

« Shh tais toi, on va se faire voir » Et Louis ne reconnaissait pas cette voix. Il en était presque sûr, il se mit à paniquer, ne pouvant mettre de nom sur cette voix. Il essaya de parler une dernière fois, mais la main qui ne couvrait pas sa bouche se posa délicatement devant ses yeux. Il se rappela vaguement avoir aperçu un pentagramme ornée sur un bracelet en cuir, puis ce fut le trou noir.

*****

Une voiture, un paysage qui défile. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Pris de panique à nouveau il se redressa et tapa sur la vitre plusieurs fois avec son poing fermé mais sa peine fut vaine.

 

« Lou calme toi, je t'emmène chez moi. Mais il faut que tu te calmes »

 

-« H-Harry ? » Il ne manquait plus que lui. Il se laissa retomber sur la banquette arrière et s'enroula dans sa veste. Il règlerait ses problèmes plus tard. Il se mit à bouder dans son coin, se rendant compte que sa vie devenait injuste. La nuit commençait à tomber, et ils semblaient sortir de la ville. Pamela allait lui en voudrait et il allait surement faire passer sa colère sur le pauvre Niall. Mais c'était la routine, ils s'y étaient habitués maintenant.

 

« Tu m'énerves » Louis murmura, lorsque le véhicule ralentit et se stoppa net devant une villa.

 

-« Allez » Harry ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture de sport vert forêt, offrant un support à son /ami/. Il le laissa s'appuyer sur son épaule, le transportant jusqu'à la porte.

 

« Tu m'énerves franchement » Il se jeta sur le sol, se repliant sur lui-même en attendant que le jeune bouclé ferme la porte derrière lui.

Harry se débarrassa de son long manteau noir suivit de ses chaussures. Il passa à côté de Louis, le laissant se morfondre dans le coin de la pièce. Il revint plus tard avec une assiette et deux fourchettes en main. Il se posa dans le même coin puis tapota le menton du chasseur avec le bout de son doigt.

 

« Tiens, mange. »

 

-« Et si t'essaye de m'empoisonner »

 

-« Non , regarde » Harry prit une bouchée de son plat puis le tendit au jeune devant lui. Le visage de Louis s'illumina.

 

« C'est de la tarte tatin ? Fallait me le dire plus tôt » il entama alors sa part, faisant l'horrible décision de manger d'abord puis de poser les questions après. « Mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que je te déteste profondément Harry » ajouta-il la bouche pleine.

 

« On dirait que je suis pas le seul porc de la partie. »

Et si Louis le pouvait, il le poignarderait avec sa fourchette.

*****

 

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi ? On est où ? Pourquoi tu rôdais dans la forêt ? Pourquoi tu me laisse pas tranquille ? Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies pas encore violé ? »

Louis enchainait question sur question, tandis que Harry lui préparait un lit, son lit. Il ignora chacune d'entre elles, préférant installer une couverture sur le matelas. Louis continuait de le questionner, se rendant bien compte qu'il devrait passer sa deuxième nuit en compagnie du bouclé. Il n'appréciait pas trop sa présence et ne lui faisait plus confiance, non pas que c'était le cas la première fois. Mais Harry resta de marbre, souleva Louis pour lui ôter ses vêtement avant de le déposer délicatement dans le lit et ne lui dit rien d'autre que « Tu as juste eu beaucoup de chance ».

Louis aurait voulu s'échapper si il était en état de marcher. Et aussi si il avait sa voiture sous la main. Mais il s'en occuperait après sa sieste improvisée. Harry avait surement drogué sa tarte, il se sentait sombrer lentement dans l'inconscience. Il était épuisé, mais refusait catégoriquement de mettre son soudain sommeil sur sa fatigue apparente. Harry était vicieux et Louis n'en changerait point d'avis.

*****

 

« D'accord, mais ou êtes vous ?....Et comment il va ?....demain ?.....J'irais la chercher demain alors. Merci c'est gentil »

Dan raccrocha le téléphone sous l'œil attentif de ses camarades.

 

« Alors ? »

 

« Il va bien, un passant l'a récupéré et l'a emmené chez lui. On doit récupérer sa voiture demain  
et Louis y sera apparemment. »

 

-« Et comment on peut être surs qu'on peut pouvoir faire confiance à ce passant comme tu dis ? »

 

-« Pam, tu as enregistré l'appel, localise le, trouve des enregistrements de sa voix, je ne sais pas j'en ai juste marre qu'il nous fausse compagnie encore une fois. Un jour on le perdra j'en suis sur. »

Daniel se frotta les yeux, épuisé, s'étant croulé sous l'inquiétude. Un homme avait apparemment repêché Louis près de sa voiture tombée en panne. Il n'avait pas donné son prénom, et s'était servi du portable du jeune chasseur pour établir la communication. Dan regarda Pamela les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Ce serait encore une nuit qu'elle ne terminera pas.

 

-« J'ai pas...bon je vais faire de mon mieux »

*****

Louis se réveilla le premier, ayant momentanément oublié sa situation. Il s'enroule dans ses couvertures moelleuses mais se stoppa en apercevant la silhouette endormie sur la chaise en osier dans le coin de la pièce. Harry était enveloppé dans les bras de morphée, recouvert par un plaid peu épais. Louis passa les six prochaines minutes à l'observer, emmagasinant chacun de ses traits fins. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix huit ou dix neuf ans. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme s'il était prit en plein rêve. Louis ne voulait pas se trouver en sa compagnie lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il ramassa ses habits un à un puis tenta de s'habiller en silence sans plus de succès.

 

« Louis...ou tu vas ? »

 

-« Je...shh rendors toi »

 

-« Tu comptes t'en aller encore une fois sans dire au revoir ? »

 

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit, on n'est pas en couple Harry. »

Il agrippa sa couette, encore sous l'emprise du sommeil. « Mais je t'ai sauvé la vie »

 

« A ce propos » Louis était encore à la recherche de son t shirt « Tu vas m'expliquer ? »

 

-« Non, tu ne me croirais pas. »

 

-« Moi aussi je peux jouer à ce jeu là alors » Il abandonna sa quête, empruntant l'un des t shirts noirs qui trainaient sur la commode. « J'me tire, et je ne te dis pas au revoir. Et je compte bien ne plus te revoir »

*****

 

« C'est bon je le capte. Il est à deux heures et demie d'ici. »

 

-«Ce Louis il m'insupporte j'ai pas la foi de faire cinq heures de route. »

 

-« Ruth, on a besoin de lui et puis, c'est ton frère. » Pamela attacha son sac à dos puis fit démarrer la voiture.

Trois heures plus tard, Pamela était assise sur le toit le la voiture tandis que Ruth attachait un bandage autour de la cheville de son frère. Elles l'avaient retrouvé sur le bord de la route, boitant, fatigué et pieds nus. Tous trois s'étaient arrêté à une station service pour se réapprovisionner. Ruth réprimandait son frère, vantant encore les fonctions du téléphone portable qui ne servait pas juste à donner l'heure.

 

« Qui t'a hébergé de toute façon ? »

 

« C'est....je sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas demandé son prénom. Mais il m'a logé, nourri et ce matin il m'a laissé partir. »

 

« Sans tes chaussures ? »

 

-« D'accord, je me suis enfui parce que je n'avais pas envie de le remercier mais...je suis sauf et c'est ce qui compte non ? »

Ruth ne répondit pas, mais inspecta son corps, cherchant traces et autres blessures. Louis n'avait pas parlé de sa rencontre avec ses amis. Ils avaient tous fait le serment d'informer leurs moindres faits et gestes, chacune de leurs connaissances, chaque personnes qu'ils rencontraient. Louis ne tenait pas les règles qu'il avait lui-même établit. Il pouvait bien se permettre quelques folies. Mais il savait que les autres ne lui pardonneraient pas sa négligence. La blonde renifla, sentant une odeur étrangère sur le corps de son frère. Elle lui empoigne le t shirt,, prenant le temps de s'abaisser pour s'acquitter de son odeur.

 

« Louis, d'où vient ce t shirt ? »

 

-« C'est...le mien. J'avais oublié que j'avais un rechange et -»

 

-« Louis tu es sur ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, se perdant encore plus dans ses mensonges. Il lui parla alors de son rêve, de son étrange nuit au motel. Il omit encore une fois de parler de Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de le protéger. L'un de ses instincts lui jouait surement des tours, mais ils n'étaient jamais défaillants. Si son cœur lui disait de ne pas révéler l'identité du jeune bouclé, il ne le ferait point. Et comme à son habitude, Ruth lui disait à quel point il était stupide. Qu'il devrait abandonner cette promesse qu'il s'est fait.

 

« Ça t'éloigne de nous. Louis tu es de plus en plus distant. Chaque erreur que tu fais pèse sur nous Louis. Fais attention. »

 

*****

Fais attention, fais attention. C'est le seul mot qu'ils avaient à la bouche apparemment. Deux jours et une atèle plus tard, Louis suivit de Pamela et Niall se rendaient au repère de la pacs.  
Sam n'était pas un allié. Il était même presque considéré comme un ennemi. Il méprisait Louis en réalité, car il apportait plus d'ennuis que recommandé. Il faisait au moins le bon travail de se débarrasser de ses bêtises discrètement. Mais plus Sam se collait au groupe de chasseurs, plus son propre groupe devenait la cible de plusieurs prédateurs. Sa dignité l'empêchait d'appeler Louis à l'aide. Il n'avait pas besoin de garde du corps pour protéger sa propre vie, mais il ne refusait pas de collaborer avec le clan opposé.

 

« On l'a détecté là...et abattu là. » Louis pointa la carte du doigt, se rappelant du schéma de couleurs. Sam marqua les endroits d'une croix, ayant jusqu'à présent marqué chaque déplacement de ce vampire tant convoité. Les aiguilles ayant ainsi étés reliées, elles formaient un pentagramme à six branches, rassemblant une sorte de cercle que formaient un groupe d'arbres.

 

« Il me semble qu'il y avait un rituel qui aurait du se dérouler ici. Celui que vous avez tué était chargé de marquer les pointes que vous voyez là. »

 

-« Donc on a interrompu une réunion vampirique ? »

 

-« A mon avis, la maman ne va pas tarder à riposter. Et cette fois ci, je pense que vous êtes un nombre limité. » Sam fit une pause, ne voulant pas trop laisser paraitre sa satisfaction. Il verrait enfin le groupe tomber, mais si cela venait à se produire, les ennuis tripleraient.

 

« Laisse moi réfléchir...Anna, amène moi le trio s'il te plait » la jeune femme interpellée sortit de la pièce, puis revint suivie de trois personnes. Un garçon et deux jeunes filles.

 

« Voici trois apprentis. Nick, Charlotte et Ellen. Je les aime pas trop, mais ça m'embêterais si il leur arriverait quelque chose alors je te les prête. »

 

« On est pas des objets Sam. » La petite blonde riposta en croisant les bras.

 

« Bien observé Lottie, mais je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toi. »

Louis posa son pied sur la table, afin d'y reposer sa jambe endolorie. « C'est gentil Sammy, mais je ne suis pas une baby sitter. »

 

« C'est bien là le problème. Tu n'es pas en poids de négocier. Je te passe une partie de mon équipe pour que tu bouleverse les crocs ambulants. C'est ton métier, donne leur juste les bases. Ils savent déjà se servir d'une hache c'est déjà ça. »

Le regard de Louis croise celui de Charlotte. Elle semblait être à peine sortie de l'adolescence, mais sa nonchalance lui rappelait vaguement la sienne. Il soupira et fit un signe de tête. Il ne contredira jamais Sam, son respect pour lui était trop grand. Il laissa le soin à Pamela de conduire la voiture, se laissant bouder sur les genoux de Niall. Quelque part perdu dans ses pensées, il repensa à Harry qui l'avait pourtant hébergé. C'était surement sa façon à lui de dire merci. Louis sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Il venait peut être de se faire un nouvel ami car il savait qu'au fond de lui, malgré son sale comportement, Harry reviendrait à lui. C'était égoïste, mais réaliste.

*****

 

« Bon » Louis chargea son fusil de chasse puis le plaça sur sa ceinture personnalisée. « On attend le signal de Ruth » Il en rechargea un deuxième et le tendit à Ellen. Elle ne semblait pas trop sûre d'elle-même, mais s'empara de l'arme.

 

« Première fois sur le terrain ? » Elle hocha la tête, rangeant le fusil dans son sac à dos. « T'inquiètes » ajouta Louis « C'est comme à l'entrainement. Sauf que là tu risques de mourir. Mais t'inquiètes... »

Il activa simultanément la sécurité de deux armes de poings de 9mm satisfait d'entendre le clic d'enclenchement « Tu mourras pas. »

Daniel s'arma de plusieurs flèches qu'il se partagea avec Nick. La présence des trois ne les accommodait que peu, mais ils feraient avec pour maintenant.

 

« Louis t'es prêt ? »

 

-« Paré. C'est peut être notre seule chance d'avancer sur nos pistes. Alors on en capture un et un seul. »

 

*****

Niall comme à son habitude ne faisait pas partie de la fête. Il s'était aventuré hors de la maison dans l'agitation des préparatifs et se dirigea vers la ville bien décidé à se changer les idées. Il stoppa sa voiture près d'un vieux pub, il surveilla les alentours avant de s'y introduire. Il avait rendez vous avec un vieil ami, et comptait bien ne pas se faire voir en sa compagnie.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que la moitié de son plan était déjà découvert. Il arriva trop tôt pour apercevoir la voiture vert foncée qui se garait dans le coin de la rue.

 

« Fais attention » chuchota Harry avant de raccrocher la conversation. Il s'appuya sur le volant. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'attendre.


	5. From amber to green

Louis emmène les nouvelles recrues en période d'essai. Ruth est partie en éclaireur, vêtu de noir, pour se cacher parmi les arbres. Louis n'avait pas envie de risquer la vie des peut être futur excellents chasseurs, sur le vrai terrain.

« Vous avez une heure trente. Ruth est dans la limite du cercle, souvenez vous que l'obscurité est votre alliée mais aussi votre pire inconvénient. Tant que personne ne dépasse la limite, vous êtes en sécurité. »

 

Il leur tendit des armes spéciales, formées de telle sorte que le canon soit chargé de peinture invisible à l'œil nu mais visible sous l'influence d'une lampe infrarouge.

Il leva un chronomètre devant eux et leur dit de se tenir prêt. Charlotte semblait sure d'elle, elle tenait d'ailleurs la main d'Ellen qui tremblait légèrement derrière elle. Nick lui se frottait l'œil, l'air nonchalant.

« Bon, séparez vous, et choisissez un partenaire. »

 

Ellen s'accrocha presque aussitôt au bras de Dan, tandis que Nick formait son binôme avec Pamela.  
« Et ou est Niall ? » demandait Louis tout en regardant autour de lui. Personne ne lui répondit. « C'est pas vrai » grogna-t-il entre ses dents. « Toujours en train de nous fausser compagnie, après il est là à dire 'Oui Louis tu sors tout le temps et gna gna gna' et.. »

 

« Louis ! » coupa Charlotte, tout en repoussant ses long cheveux blonds en arrière. « C'est pas grave, je ferais sans lui. »

 

« Tu en es sûre ? »

 

« Certaine. Et puis, j'ai ça dans mes gênes » elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de poser son arme sur son épaule. « Alors, on commence quand ? »

 

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, et commençait déjà à s'avancer vers l'épaisse forêt. Louis leva les bras en l'air, bouche bée. « Bon bah, c'est parti, allez y. Plus personne ne m'écoute de toute façon. Allez, barrez vous, vous avez déjà perdu dix-sept secondes. »

 

*****

La chasse s'était résumée à Ellen qui fuyait de peur devant une biche en cavale, Nick qui s'était prit un arbre en plein visage et Charlotte qui n'avait apparemment pas comprit que ce n'était qu'un exercice.  
Dan rigolait encore, en racontant une nouvelle fois la façon dont la petite blonde avait plaqué Ruth au sol, lui enfonçant le visage dans la terre, pour ensuite attacher ses mains derrière son dos. On pouvait dire que Ruth n'en était pas très contente. Elles ont passé la moitié du chemin du retour à s'envoyer des remarques. Au final, Pamela avait été touchée, par Dan qui n'en avait que faire de former les débutants et Louis s'en mordait presque les doigts. Ce fut au même moment que Niall décida d'apparaître, les mains pleines de provisions certes, mais il ne manquait plus que ça pour faire décoller la colère de Louis.  
Louis leur ordonna d'aller prendre une douche (« vous puez la mort ») et alla se coucher lui-même en espérant pouvoir trouver Sam le lendemain. Il allait lui rendre ses « enfants » et lui dire que merci mais je n'en ai pas besoin, une trouillarde, un attardé et une bien trop violente, ça ira, c'était gentil Sam, mais non.

Le téléphone sonne depuis à peine cinq secondes, mais Louis a juste envie de s'enfoncer un piquet dans le cerveau pour ne plus avoir à penser. Il roule sur le côté, à peine neuf heures, et soupire. La sonnerie de réception d'un sms retenti à nouveau mais Louis l'ignora. Il l'ignora encore cinq fois. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dan tapa contre son mur en lui suppliant d'éteindre sa machine ou de changer sa sonnerie (une magnifique sirène de pompier), qu'il se décida à faire face à son harceleur.

Sept messages tous venant du même numéro.

_8h57 : Salut_  
9h03 : Tu dors  
9h04 : Tu dors j'crois.  
9h16 : Quand tu dormiras plus, j't'invite à dîner.  
9h18 : T'as pas le droit de dire non.  
9h24 : LOUIS  
9h26 : Ne m'ignore pas. 

 

Un numéro inconnu, qui ne faisait qu'envoyer les plus intriguant des messages. Au début Louis pensait que l'émetteur s'était trompé, mais a moins que ce ne soit une grande coïncidence, il était presque sur que ces messages étaient pour lui. Et puis, un dîner ? Personne n'emmène Louis à dîner, tout simplement parce qu'il refuse toutes les invitations de sortie. Et puis quoi encore ? Il relu le dernier message et ricana, il avait bien l'intention de ne pas répondre à ce dernier texte. Seulement, son portable vibra encore, le faisant sursauter et tout ce qui va avec, et Louis se demandait si il n'était pas tant qu'il change de numéro.

_9h34 : Si tu te demandes au fait, je suis le gars canon que t'a rencontré l'autre soir. Tu me dois un t shirt. Mon t shirt. Je suis l'homme de ta vie. Harry x_

Louis failli tomber de son lit.

*****

Après avoir dû mettre son portable sur silencieux et son esprit aussi par ailleurs, Louis prenait Nick avec lui pour une petite excursion. Ils montèrent dans le gros tout terrain de Louis, puis prirent la route en direction du centre ville.

« C'est beau » disait Nick en regardant le paysage défiler. « Mais pourquoi vous habitez si loin de la ville ? »

 

« La ville ça pue. » répondit Louis en augmentant le volume de sa radio.

« Mais la forêt c'est infesté de vampires. »

 

« Oui mais la ville c'est infesté d'humains. »

 

Nick le regarda et ne répondit pas, il se contenta simplement d'hausser les épaules avant de s'appuyer contre la vitre de la voiture.

Après trente minutes de route, Louis s'arrêtait devant un distributeur, celui situé juste au coin de l'hôpital. Il puisait alors sur ses ressources, vérifiant que son compte était toujours aussi bien rempli, puis fourra l'épaisse liasse de billets dans une enveloppe. Il sorti une deuxième carte et s'empressa de faire le même procédé.

« Pourquoi tu retires autant ? »

 

« Pourquoi tu poses des questions autant ? » dit Louis en levant les yeux en l'air.

« Fallait pas me prendre alors. »

 

« Oui je sais. » Louis sorti une autre carte bleue. « Mais il n'y a que toi que je tolère en ce moment. Charlotte et Ruth se battent comme un vieux couple. Dan est une marmotte. Niall me cache des trucs et Ellen, elle me fout la pétoche. Alors franchement il n'y a que toi. »

 

Louis plaça les enveloppes dans un sac et vérifia les alentours avant de ranger ses affaires.

« Et la brune ? Pamela ? »

 

« Si j'emmène Pamela ici, elle serait capable de faire sortir tout l'argent que cette banque a en stock. Et j'ai pas envie qu'elle aille en prison. Tu sais, elle et les boutons » Louis agita ses doigts devant Nick « Elle n'a jamais su se contrôler avec. »

 

« Et c'est normal les gens qui saute par les fenêtres d'un bâtiment et qui retombent parfaitement sur leurs jambes ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Louis fit le tour du 4x4 pour entrer dans la place du conducteur.

 

« Mais surement j'en sais rien. T'es bizarre, un peu lent à la détente mais ça va t'es pas détestable »

 

« Non, mais sérieusement, du...cinquième étage ? »

 

Louis soupira. « A moins que ce soit un chat, ou un vampire, mais dans ces cas là on serait déjà prévenus. »

 

« Ah, bon ben... » Nick se retourna une dernière fois. Il pensait avoir peut être rêvé mais il en était presque sur, il y a un homme qui a sauté de plusieurs étages de l'hôpital. Un énorme sac de sport en bandoulière.

Le moteur tournait déjà depuis quelques secondes, lorsque Louis l'arrêta brusquement pour fixer le jeune garçon du regard. « Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

 

« Ah..bon ben ? »

 

« Bon, laisse tomber. Je me suis déjà fait assez griller le cerveau pour aujourd'hui. »

 

******

Sam n'a pas voulu récupérer ses jeunes. Louis avait l'impression de s'être fait piéger, comme si Sam avait eu envie de s'en débarrasser. Il était d'ailleurs injoignable, et Louis s'était fait méchamment renvoyer lorsqu'il avait tenté de pénétrer dans ses locaux sans préavis valable. Il était maintenant coincé avec ces adolescents, mais ce n'était pas le plus profond de ses problèmes.  
Il parvint à éviter presque tout le monde pour le reste de la journée. Il avait envoyé Dan et « les enfants » aux archives, leur donnant une pile de documents à déchiffrer (qui n'avaient aucune importance) Niall jouait à un jeu vidéo avec Ruth, enfin celle-ci sautillait impatiemment sur ses genoux tandis qu'il tentait en vain d'aboutir au montre qu'il devait terrasser sur le petit écran.  
Il entra dans sa chambre, a présent contenant un lit de plus, et s'apprête à se jeter sur le sien , seulement, quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà.

« Enlève tes sales jambes de mon matelas ! » S'exclama Louis, en poussant Pamela sur le côté.

« Tu as toujours aimé mes longues jambes. Ne te fais pas d'illusions » elle les plia tout de même en tailleur. « Et arrête d'être aussi grognon, j'ai un présent pour toi. »

 

« Je ne suis pas grognon » Louis s'installa derrière elle. « Je suis moi. Montre moi tes trouvailles. »  
Elle sorti un immense classeur qu'elle ouvrit pour en sortir son contenu. Louis qui passait sa main dans ses longs cheveux fins, regardait par-dessus son épaule afin d'examiner les documents. Elle étala trois photos devant elle sur la couverture, les plaçant de tel ordre qu'elles forment une suite panoramique.

« C'est des arbres. » Fit remarquer Louis « Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils ont de particulier. »

 

« C'est l'endroit ou on a retrouvé l'homme qui a été victime de l'accident de voiture. Tu te rappelles l'accident ? »

 

Louis hocha la tête, se rappelant du motel, de sa fuite, de la cause de sa fuite et oh.. « Enfin bref, ouais j'men souviens un peu. Continue. »

 

« Tu disais qu'il avait été transformé. Sauf que non, il a juste été quasiment vidé de son sang. »

 

« Et ? Il pissait peut être le sang après avoir foncé dans un arbre ? »

 

Pamela secoua la tête. « Il a été admis à Ste Marie il y a trois jours. »

 

« L'hôpital ? »

 

« L'hôpital. Tu es allé retirer de l'argent ce matin il me semble ? »

 

« Oui comme tous les seize du mois. Même que j'ai emmené Nick avec moi. » Louis répondit, se sentant frissonner se souvenant de la presque effrayante matinée qu'il avait passée.

« Bon, il subit plusieurs transfusions de sang en ce moment, j'ai regardé sur le registre, Il s'appelle Eric Wright, ou du moins c'est ce qui est écrit.. »

 

« Bon on a son nom et sa condition. Donc il ne nous intéresse pas ? »

 

Elle fit claquer son dossier et sorti un smartphone. Louis soupira. « Et ça sort d'où ça encore ? »

 

« Oh, du magasin multimédia qui a été cambriolé la semaine dernière. Les voleurs en ont fait tomber un, alors j'ai fait de la récup. »

 

« Ce matin, à 11h47 la banque de sang a subi un cambriolage ? Si on peut appeler ça un cambriolage. Quatre litres de sang en poche a disparu de leur immense réfrigérateur. Alors, si tu n'as rien a faire, on va jouer les investigateurs ? »

 

« Et alors si ils ont perdu du sang ? C'est un hosto, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

 

« Du sang en stock Louis.. »

 

«Oh.. »

 

*****

Louis faisait son deuxième chemin vers le fameux hôpital, au moins, cette fois ci, Pamela ne posait pas de questions idiotes, et Louis n'avait pas besoin de monter le son de sa radio. Ils y arrivèrent plus vite que prévu, dépassant les limites de vitesses et renversant presque un groupe d'écoliers.  
Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital après avoir changé leurs tenues pour deux plus formelles. Pamela portait un ancien déguisement d'halloween qui lui donnait franchement l'air d'une policière.

« Bon, on a peut être vingt minutes avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que l'inspecteur Jovelly n'existe pas. »

 

« Tu utilises encore ce vieux nom. On ne sait même pas si ils ont appelé les flics ou pas. »

 

« On s'en fout, » répondit-elle en attachant ses cheveux en chignon, avant d'enfiler sa casquette par-dessus. « J'adore me déguiser en flic. »

 

Elle entrait alors par les portes coulissantes, suivie de près par Louis qui lui se faisait passer pour un simple visiteur. Arrivés devant le bureau d'accueil, Pamela montra brièvement un faux badge, s'introduisant sous un faux nom. La bonne dame ne se soucia de rien, et les envoya même à l'étage concerné. Une fois placés dans l'ascenseur, Pamela s'empressait de détacher ses cheveux.

« Je déteste les enrouler sur eux même, ça les ternit. »

 

« Je m'en contre fous tu sais. »

 

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant un panneau qui indiquait « Don de sang » mais ils ne sortirent pas, Pamela s'empressa d'appuyer sur un autre bouton.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » dit Louis en lui attrapant le bras.

« Il me faut juste l'enregistrement vidéo. Le reste je m'en fiche. Qu'est ce que je vais faire avec du sang ? »

 

Ils montèrent jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage, là ou se trouvaient la plupart des casiers remplis de fichiers, la sécurité et tout le reste. Au bout du couloir se trouvait la pièce ou se trouvaient tous les moniteurs de surveillance, seulement, la porte était entrebâillée.

« C'est normal ça ? » demanda Louis.

« On va voir. »

 

Elle poussa lentement la porte et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Oh mon dieu » Elle se rua vers l'homme de sécurité visiblement inconscient, qui se tenait mollement sur sa chaise.

« Tu crois qu'il est..., » Demanda Louis

« Non, il vit encore, il a juste perdu connaissance je crois. Alors maintenant il faut agir vite. Trouves moi la cassette. »

 

Louis regarda autour de lui et appuya sur le premier bouton éjecter qu'il vit, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Il n'y a rien dans l'enregistreur je crois. »

 

« Comment ça il n'y a rien ? » dit Pam, légèrement affolée.

« J'crois que le voleur est aussi un génie. Plus rien ne marche ici c'est foutu. »  
Il entendit le bruit d'un interphone au loin.

« On ferait mieux de partir d'ici vite. Pas très envie de me faire attraper avec un homme comme mort et un enregistrement vidéo effacé. »

 

« Mais...je... »

 

Louis la tira par le bras. « On y va Pam !, dépêche toi ! » Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et prit la porte de sortie, se dirigeant automatiquement vers les escaliers de secours.

« Louis, attends ! »

 

Il ne sait pas comment les choses se sont passées, mais quarante secondes plus tard, Louis démarrait sa voiture en trombe alors qu'une sirène de police se faisait entendre au coin de la rue.

« T'a alerté les flics ? »

 

« J'ai accidentellement bousculé une dame qui apportait surement son panier repas à notre défunt. Donc en quelque sorte, oui. »

 

*******

Arrivés devant le bungalow, là ou Nick et Charlotte jouaient au volleyball devant les marches d'escaliers.

« Hey ! » criait Louis en claquant la portière de sa voiture. « J'vous ai pas dit d'étudier les pages d'un vieux bouquin ? »

 

« Si mais, j'y ai accidentellement mit feu. » dit Charlotte, lançant une nouvelle fois la balle. « On doit tirer sur des cibles, Sam nous a dit que tu devais nous l'apprendre. Alors en attendant, on joue. »

 

Pamela sauta du véhicule à son tour, portant un étrange paquet dans ses mains. Louis n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

*****

_Laisse moi tranquille  
[De Tatin à 14h33]_

Harry leva un poing en guise de victoire. Ses appels avaient enfin étés aperçus. Il avait réussi à se procurer le numéro de portable de Louis d'une manière génissime. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler s'envoyer un texto en utilisant le portable d'une autre personne un coup de génie. Il avait ruminé ses actes durant trois jours, tiraillé entre le dilemme de proposer à Louis de le revoir ou non. Depuis leur fameuse première rencontre, Harry s'était senti comme attiré envers lui, comme si une force invisible ou plutôt un lien les unissait. Il n'en était pas trop sur, mais il n'avait surement pas envie de lâcher prise de si tôt.  
Ce matin, après avoir décider de donner le surnom « Tatin » au chasseur (il connaissait beaucoup d'autres Louis et celui là était bien trop unique pour l'appeler simplement Louis. Il lui trouverait un autre nom d'ici là), il le bombarda de messages, essayant de ne pas passer pour un demeuré.  
Loupé, se disait-il, quand il avait envoyé son dernier message. Mais maintenant que Louis avait répondu, (et qu'il arrêtait de se morfondre sous le précieux silence que Louis lui offrait), il se redressa sur son siège et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout » disait-il.

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu je l'ai suivit et ça a presque mal tourné, mais heureusement que j'étais là hein ! » Harry s'adressa à la forme roulée en boule sur son canapé. Il lui donna un petit coup avec son doigt. « Tu dors ? » Il reçu un grognement en réponse. « Bon, merci pour rien, mais merci pour la bouffe, ce soir il faut absolument que j'invite Louis à diner, même si c'est dans un fast food ou quoi j'men fous. »

 

Il s'empara de son téléphone et appuya sur un bouton pour rédiger un nouveau message.

******

« Louis, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

 

« Je suis tonton Louis pour toi, jeune enfant » annonça l'interpellé en levant un bras en l'air. « De quoi as-tu besoin qui demande ma présence physique ? »

 

Il s'installa sur le haut de la table en croisant les jambes devant la jeune Charlotte qui semblait cacher un objet entre ses mains.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mauvais. De très mauvais. »

 

« Explique, disciple »

 

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se mordilla la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Louis fit de même et haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant l'objet qui se tenait sur les jambes de la jeune blonde. Il avait presque peur de comprendre.

« Pourquoi, tu as...mon TELEPHONE DANS TES MAINS »

 

Il sauta sur son portable et s'empressa de tapoter sur les boutons.

« J'voulais juste te faire une blague, et puis ce matin il a sonné comme un fou, puis tu l'a laissé trainer tout à l'heure, et il s'est remit à sonner et j'ai peut être ou peut être pas envoyé un message. Mais j'te jure je l'ai pas fait exprès, je l'ai fait tomber le message s'est fait tout seul. »

 

« Ah oui, c'est sur que le 'Bien sur que oui j'accepte de sortir avec toi ce soir, prends moi à 19h45 devant l'église, à plus tard et ne sois pas en retard' avec de grosses fautes, s'est tapé lui-même. »

 

« Bah, justement, il y a des fautes parce que, le tel est tombé et.. »

 

Louis leva sa main en l'air en guise de stop. Ses nerfs étaient déjà à vifs aujourd'hui et il en était à ça de commettre un meurtre. Il fixa Charlotte des yeux, espérant par la même occasion la réduire en poussière sous son regard pesant. Elle se frottait nerveusement le nez, et Louis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont son nez se plissait légèrement. Il avait exactement le même réflexe lorsqu'il se sentait proche des ennuis.

« C'est qui.... ? »

 

« C'est personne. Maintenant j'suis obligé d'y aller. »

 

« Non, pas du tout. Tu peux lui poser un lapin ? »

 

Louis le voyait déjà d'ici. De grands yeux verts qui regardaient autour de lui tentant d'apercevoir Louis arriver en vain. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la culpabilité qu'il sentirait si il décidait de ne pas se montrer à ce rendez vous. Stupide Charlotte et sa stupide personnalité. Il avait répondu à Harry plus tôt dans la journée, pensant qu'un simple 'laisse moi tranquille' suffirait à le faire fuir. Mais apparemment, Harry était ce genre de personne. Qui tombait amoureux tous les quarts d'heures, persuadé que chaque personne qu'il rencontrait était l'amour de sa vie. Louis détestait briser le cœur des gens. Des humains pour être plus précis. Le reste, tout ce qui était non humain, ne lui importait pas.

Mais Harry, ce pauvre Harry, gosse d'a peine dix huit ou dix neuf ans, qui ne comprenait rien à la vie, qui vivait surement seul, mais qui possédait une énorme villa à l'autre bout de la ville et une magnifique coupé sport verte....Louis aimait son vieux taco noir. Il n'a pas besoin de voiture tape à l'œil pour attirer l'attention des gens. Harry était surement un gosse s'asseyant sur un gras héritage. Louis détestait définitivement Harry jeconduisunevoituresexyetinvitedesétrangersaurestaurant.

******

« Range ça dans le frigo Zayn. Louis a accepté mon invitation, et il faut que je prenne des précautions. Pas envie de me faire prendre par surprise comme la dernière fois. »

 

Harry ouvrait une petite boite, qui se révéla être une vraie mine, contenant plusieurs boites de cachets et d'autres mélanges surement toxiques de plusieurs solutions. Il ouvrit l'une des boites et sorti une bouteille à moitié entamée. Le verre transparent laissait paraître le liquide bleu qui circulait tranquillement à l'intérieur.

« Apporte moi une seringue s'il te plait. »

 

Le dit Zayn apparu silencieusement auprès du bouclé, tenant une seringue à la main, fine et pointue. Il ne semblait pas trop convaincu des choix de son ami. Il extrait le produit de la bouteille, et plante l'aiguille dans la ligne de son cou, lentement, afin de ne pas casser le fin métal. Il fermait les yeux sentant le liquide travailler efficacement sur son organisme. Sa peau prenait une couleur moins translucide et il sentit la chaleur de son corps augmenter considérablement.

« Aaah » soupira-t-il quand le procédé se termina. « C'est trop bizarre, je ne m'y ferais jamais. »  
Il se leva et fixa son reflet dans le miroir, observant le changement. Il ferma les paupières, cachant l'iris de ses yeux précédemment de couleur ambre, puis les ouvrit de nouveau découvrant la couleur originelle de ses yeux. Vert émeraude.

*****

19h30 et Louis mourrait de froid. Il avait faim et froid. Il était aussi fatigué. Il avait eu droit à se leçon de vie, par Niall Horan, grand philosophe depuis ses seize ans apparemment. Pas de bisou le premier soir, on ne met pas les mains en dessous du torse, on ne flirte pas à table. On ne ramène personne à la maison.  
Apparemment, tout le monde était au courant de la petite excursion de Louis. Dan avait haussé les épaules, probablement jaloux que Louis ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui sortir et lui non. Les trois jeunes s'étaient affairés à procurer une tenue des plus excentriques à Louis, histoire de faire fuir « le sgzgefege » comme Louis l'avait enregistré dans son téléphone. Ruth était toujours aussi méfiante (elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire du T shirt dont elle ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur, elle était bizarre sa sœur) et Pamela s'était enfermée pour faire l'amour à ses ordinateurs, comme elle l'appelait si bien.

19h40 et une voiture, cette fois ci grise tournait au coin de la rue. Elle était encore plus tape à l'œil que l'autre. Louis espérait que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il ait affaire à Harry sgzgefege. La Porsche s'arrêta à son niveau, avec vitres teintées et tout le bazar . Louis donna un coup de pied dans le phare qui lui aveuglait la vue.

« Hé, laisse Magdalena tranquille ! » dit Harry en baissant la vitre.

« Magda-quoi ? Je maltraite ta voiture si j'ai envie. Dégage. » il ouvrit la portière du côté conducteur et agita sa main avec insistance vers le siège adjacent. « Je conduis, ton jet. »

 

« C'est ma voiture ? »

 

« C'est ma soirée ! »

 

« Content de te revoir Louis »

 

Harry tourna ses grands yeux verts vers Louis, tandis que ce dernier prenait possession du volant. Le moteur ronronait doucement, et les siège s'auto chauffaient. Louis montait un plan dans sa tête pour se procurer se véhicule à l'avenir. Peut être empoisonner accidentellement le verre de vin de Harry tandis qu'il le distrayait avec une jolie serveuse, ou son propre joli derrière. Louis se laissa enfoncer dans le confortable siège pendant quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la touche de l'accélérateur.

« Ooh, j'aime les sons que tu fais Maggie. »

 

« Tu parles à ma voiture ? »

 

« Trèves de conversation, tu m'emmène ou ? »

 

« On y serait déjà si tu ne m'avais pas violemment volé mon véhicule. »

 

Louis observait du coin de l'œil la façon dont le pantalon sombre du bouclé plaquait méchamment ses cuisses et il se mordit l'intérieur de la gencive, pensant à quel point la vie pesait injustement sur lui.

« Une voiture de sport et un jean slim Harry, tu fais tout pour que j'évite d'arrêter de te voir. » grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Trop doucement pour que quiconque aurait pu entendre. Il entendit Harry rigoler néanmoins.

« J'avais pas prévu de te séduire, mais bon. » répondit-il

Quiconque d'humain du moins. Harry avait une ouïe supersonique. Le casque que formaient ses cheveux (bourré de gel berk) amplifiaient surement les sons. C'était surement ça.


	6. Batman

  
Harry se conduisait en vrai gentleman. Louis avait encore un peu d'espoir pour ce monde de brutes. C'était la première fois qu'on l'invitait à sortir. Il avait en quelque sorte eu une enfance agitée, suivie par une adolescence perturbée. Il n'a donc jamais eu le temps pour les filles.  
Il en avait pour les garçons apparemment.

Le restaurant était tellement chic, Louis avait mal au cœur en voyant les prix des plats sur les énormes cartes qui se refermaient à l'aide d'un ruban en soie pure.

Oui, il n'était pas exactement pauvre, mais c'était une chose qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir.  
Il se sentait soudainement déplacé, avec son jean troué aux genoux et sa chemise beaucoup trop serrée.  
Ses vans qui lui avaient servi plus d'une fois de chiffons complétait la panoplie du parfait paysan. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais ça aussi, Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Arrête de t'agiter Lou, tu es parfait.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- On n'en est pas à cette étape-là de notre relation, Harry.**

Louis plia sa carte et frappa Harry avec. Puis il l'ouvrit à nouveau et reprit son occupation initiale.

Parcourir les noms des plats en faisant semblant de les comprendre.

Une jeune et jolie rousse vint à leur table avec un petit appareil tactile qui ferait le bonheur de Pamela.

Elle leur proposa le cocktail du jour, puis se mit à lister les liqueurs les plus chères qu'ils avaient en stock.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Est-ce que vous m'avez bien regardé**? Dit Louis, lorsqu'Adna, comme l'indiquait sa plaquette, lisait le nom d'un truc qui coutait surement cinq cents livres, rien que le petit verre de 7 ml.

Il ignora les grands yeux qu'Harry lui fit. Ah, aurait-il trouvé le moyen de le rendre mal à l'aise ? Louis s'installa plus correctement sur sa chaise, et se pencha vers la serveuse.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Genre ça c'est quoi ?** Louis posa le doigt sur un plat au hasard. Le mot _vol-au-vent_ ne lui parlait pas du tout.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Vous avez pas plutôt des trucs comme des burgers ou des croques monsieur ? J'ai envie de pain**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous amener une corbeille de...**

Louis soupira. D'accord.

\- **On va plutôt regarder les pâtes, hein Louis ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pour te regarder les aspirer entre tes lèvres obscènes ? Non merci. Je pense que j'vais prendre un steak et une salade.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais, monsieur, ce plat n'est pas sur la carte...**

La jeune fille regarda Harry comme pour lui demander de l'aider. Harry trouvait soudainement le petit aquarium placé devant l'entrée, très intéressant à regarder.

\- **On s'en fout, c'est lui qui paye. Donnez-moi mon steak !**

La jeune fille s'en alla, confuse, les yeux presque emplis de larmes. Oui Louis avait un caractère ignoble, mais il n'allait changer pour personne.

Harry se mettait les doigts dans le coin des yeux en respirant profondément.

Louis se sourit intérieurement. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

-x-

Harry dut s'excuser tellement de fois, ça devenait ridicule.

Ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux bannis du restaurant le plus cher de la ville.  
Louis avait fièrement sourit sur la photo que le responsable prenait, avant de les ficher dans son dossier.

Harry, lui commençait à regretter.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bon, on fait quoi ? J'ai encore faim**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Si tu n'avais pas lancé ton assiette sur cette pauvre dame je suis sûr qu'on n'en serait pas là.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Allez sois un peu aventureux Harry. Si tu es encore là c'est que tu aimes ça.**

Harry s'installa derrière le volant de sa voiture. Il devait avouer que la soirée avait été un vrai désastre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de Louis. C'était comme si il avait enfin trouvé une raison de ne plus...chercher.

Mais chercher quoi ? Il l'ignorait encore.

Louis changeait les chaines de sa radio toutes les trente secondes, s'écriant « Oh j'adore cette chanson » avant d'en changer la station en plein milieu. Il le faisait exprès, c'était surement ça.

Maintenant, il ne savait pas où aller. Devrait-il ramener Louis chez lui ? Ou l'emmener dans un parc pour manger un hot dog ou un autre genre de nourriture grasse et dégueulasse ?

Il tournait autour d'un rondpoint, se tenant prêt à prendre la prochaine sortie au hasard lorsqu'il sentit soudainement son esprit s'alarmer.

Louis avait arrêté de bidouiller la chaîne et semblait s'être figé sur place. Harry arrêta brusquement la voiture.

\- **Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Harry avait la tête coincée entre ses mains, les doigts crispés autour de ses cheveux sombres.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Harry ?**

Le bouclé se mettait à respirer lourdement, prenant de grandes inspirations saccadées.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hé !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Za...non, je ne dois pas..**

Louis posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, mais il se recula, comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Il se redressa, plaquant une main sur ses lèvres, et ouvrit la portière avec force.  
Louis eu à peine le temps de sentir le vent fouetter sur son visage, le jeune brun avait déjà disparu dans la nuit.

Louis ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là. Peut-être une heure, ou quinze minutes. En réalité ce n'était que treize secondes, treize secondes le temps qu'il réagisse convenablement. Comme grimper par-dessus le levier de vitesses pour s'installer sur le siège du conducteur. Après avoir refermé la porte qui était presque sortie de ses gonds, il appuya brièvement sur l'accélérateur et partit en direction du bungalow.

De sa main libre, il sortit son téléphone potable et composa le numéro de Pamela.

Il avait fait tout pour faire fuir Harry, mais pas de cette façon, pas aussi rapidement, et surtout pas en plein milieu d'un putain de rondpoint.

Surtout qu'il y a laissé sa voiture.

Pamela ne répondait pas. Elle méditait surement, les jambes pliées autour d'une barre, la tête à l'envers.

Elle dormait comme une chauve-souris en quelque sorte, elle disait que ça faisait gonfler son cerveau, et donc augmentait sa capacité d'emmagasiner les informations. Louis a toujours dit que c'était des conneries, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

C'était impossible de pouvoir rattraper le bouclé dans cette pénombre, surtout que Louis n'a pas vu quelle direction il a pris. Et puis pourquoi devrait-il rattraper Harry d'abord ? Il est parti et c'était très bien ainsi.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'en soucier. A ne plus s'en soucier comme avant. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il au sort des autres ?

-x-

La voiture roulait parfaitement, le réservoir d'essence était plein, et le niveau d'huile était parfait. Alors pourquoi, n'arrivait-il plus à la faire avancer ?

Coincé au beau milieu du sentier entre deux ou trois rangées d'arbres à cinq cent mètres de sa maison.

Il est appuyé contre le capot, la main crispée sur son portable. Marcher cinq cent mètres dans la forêt, c'est trop pour lui.

Marcher sans but, parce que chasser...c'était une autre histoire. Louis se mit à frissonner, rien qu'à y penser. Il était à la merci de créatures nocturnes, la marque du cercle se trouvait sept mètres plus loin, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était lui, ou Magda.

Pam avait enfin répondu et arrivait du plus lentement possible. Honnêtement, ça faisait cinq minutes que le véhicule s'était stoppé d'un coup sec, comme s'il venait de heurter un arbre.

Sincèrement, la soirée n'avait pas été si mal. Même si ça avait été un vrai désastre.

Une masse tomba sur le toit de la voiture, faisant résonner le bruit dans l'atmosphère. Louis glissa de son siège et se retrouva sur le sol. Pamela ricana, accroupie sur perchoir, se tenant comme si elle paraissait prête à bondir comme un animal.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Sale conne !** Louis grogna, en essuyant la terre qui s'était attachée à son pantalon.

\- **Qu'est ce...** elle se fit glisser sur le pare-brise. **Que c'est que ça ? T'a fait du shopping ?**

Elle portait un short et un débardeur, alors qu'il faisait moins 44 degrés. Sérieusement ? Louis ne comprenait pas cette fille. Il ne voulait même pas commencer sur le choix de ses chaussures.  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai fait de la récup.**

Il tapa sur la portière qui franchement, ne tenait que par quelques vis.

\- **On a un souci Houston, ce véhicule est comme....possédé.**

Pamela donna un coup dans la portière, la faisant voler vers le sol. C'était soit Harry avait acheté une voiture faussement luxueuse, ou alors, il a trop forcé sur la poignée. Louis avait mal au cœur pour lui si sa voiture ne s'avérait être qu'une contrefaçon  
 **  
**  
 **\- Elle refuse d'avancer** , conclut Pamela, après avoir martelé l'accélérateur du pied. Ce que Louis s'était obstiné à faire lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé coincé dix minutes auparavant.

\- **Et si on recule ?**

La jeune brune enclenche le mode marche arrière, qui pour lui marche parfaitement. Elle essaye alors d'avancer une nouvelle fois, seulement pour se retrouver bloquée au même endroit. La voiture marche parfaitement, mais elle refuse de faire un centimètre de plus.

\- **D'où vient cette voiture ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Elle vient de..Euh.. Ha...**

Non, dit une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, ne dis rien, mens Louis, mens.

\- **Je l'ai empruntée...au garage de Mike...quand il tournait le dos.**

Comme la fois précédente, Louis ne parvenait pas à mentionner Harry. L'envie en était là, pourtant, il n'arrivait simplement pas à en parler. Ses lèvres étaient scellées.

\- **Mike ? Le troll ? Je croyais que tu étais banni de son territoire ?**

\- **Je...croyais aussi...Mais bon, revenons-en à cette voiture, pourquoi n'avance-t-elle pas ?**  
 **  
**  
 **-x-**

Harry arrivait devant chez lui, le corps couvert de sueurs froides. Il observa avec horreur le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir. L'effet aurait dû durer plus longtemps que ça. Pourquoi s'était-il retransformé après deux heures d'action à peine ? Ses yeux reprirent la couleur ambre qu'il déteste. Cette couleur qui trahissait ses vraies origines. Il était parvenu à se cacher durant tout ce temps, mais dernièrement, il avait été maladroit, tellement maladroit.

\- **Zayn !**

Il ouvrit les robinets d'eau et passa sa tête sous la cascade. Peut-être que sa soirée avait été trop stressante, peut être que son organisme mélangé à la nourriture humaine avait contré les effets du sérum. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il savait que toute cette situation le déplaisait fortement.

\- **Zayn !** cria-t-il à nouveau. **Bon sang ou est-il ??**

Il trébucha vers le salon, là où il avait laissé les bouteilles trainer sur le sol. Il s'empressa de les ramasser, puis les rangea dans son armoire. Ses mains tremblaient encore tandis qu'il était à la recherche d'une serviette. Il trouva néanmoins le mot collé sur le réfrigérateur.

« Parti manger, ne m'attends pas. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Génial, Zayn ne rentrera pas avant le milieu de la nuit. Mais Harry avait besoin de lui, et de ses bons conseils. Et de ses pouvoirs réparateurs. Il ramassa le tas de plumes noires que le jeune fait souvent tomber, puis les fourre sous son oreiller.

Il espère que Louis, n'importe où qu'il soit, n'ait pas trop remarqué l'inaturel chez Harry. Ce serait juste le comble de cette soirée.

Voyez-vous, Harry n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'humain. Il n'était pas exactement un extra-terrestre non plus et son apparence humaine lui était légitime.

En revanche, son organisme fonctionnait d'une manière totalement difforme. Du moins difforme aux yeux d'une personne normale. Ça fait à présent un an qu'il a appris à s'adapter au monde humain, à leurs coutumes et habitudes. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule petite année avant qu'il ne doive repartir vers ses terres. Sous une ile lointaine dont on en avait perdu le nom. Elle avait disparu des registres, cartes, dictionnaires et archives. Cette île n'existait nullement dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Pourtant elle avait été découverte il y a peu, mais son souvenir n'était qu'éphémère.

Un léger sifflement retenti dans l'aire, comme un puissant battement d'ailes. La fenêtre du salon s'ouvrit à grande volée, laissant apparaitre une silhouette fine et svelte dans son encadrement.

Vêtu d'un simple jean slim noir se tenait un jeune homme à la peau tannée et scintillante sous le clair de lune. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais se tenaient debout d'une façon assez étonnante bien que ça sied la structure presque parfaite de son visage.

Il entre dans la pièce, posant un pied devant l'autre, laissant son corps s'imprégner de la chaleur qu'offrait l'espace intérieur. Ses yeux se refermèrent à la sensation de cette douce chaleur qui enveloppait son corps, faisant monter sa température corporelle à un chiffre considérable. Il se tourna brièvement afin de fermer les pans des volets, révélant les énormes ailles noires tatouées sur le long de son dos.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu rentres enfin !**

Le jeune haussa les sourcils, posant silencieusement une question. _Tu rentres déjà ?_  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai eu un léger souci avec le** _daradium_.

Le jeune homme fit une moue en croisant ses bras par-dessus son torse.  
 **  
**  
 **\- L'effet n'a duré que trois heures. J'ai le sang en feu depuis à peu près une heure. Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ?**

L'interpelé inclina la tête, jaugeant le corps du bouclé d'un bref coup d'œil. _C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?_  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui !** répond Harry. Frustré, il s'attrape les cheveux et s'affale sur le canapé. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais cela faisait à peu près deux semaines qu'il avait rencontré Louis. Peut-être que c'était plus ou peut être que c'était moins. Il ne savait plus.

Ses sens étaient troublés, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les sons, à les distinguer. Ainsi il jeta une un cadre vers le jeune métis, qui se fracassa lorsque le verre prit contact avec sa peau. L'homme n'eut aucune réaction. L'impact pour lui avait été aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume.

C'est la deuxième fois en très peu de temps qu'il perd son tempérament. La première fois fut le lendemain de sa première nuit avec Louis. Le pauvre homme qui ne faisait que se balader dans la forêt.

Harry n'avait pas perdu le contrôle comme cela depuis un bout de temps. Depuis quelques années même.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais ses prochains jours allaient se compliquer.

-x-

Louis avait gagné le droit d'abattre une Porsche (snif, magnifique) à coups de silencieux mitraillette.

Sa frustration avait pris le dessus. Il ne faisait pas trop dans la patience, et donc abattait tout ce qui l'insupportait. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il ne pouvait pas trouer la peau de ses amis.

Il avait quand même besoin d'eux parfois.

Pamela lui lançait des cacahouètes tandis qu'il terminait une autre rangée de balles, et il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put. Le mystère de la voiture n'ayant pas été résolu, le conseil (incluant Louis lui-même et  
Pam si parfois elle n'était pas trop chiante) avait opté pour la destruction du véhicule.

Ce n'était pas si mal après tout. Ça apprendrait à Harry de laisser trainer ses affaires. Louis sourit sournoisement, en aspergeant le véhicule de gazoline. C'était comme si il détruisait une horde de crocs sur pattes. D'ailleurs la chasse lui manquait terriblement. Il trouverait bien un moyen d'aller titiller un ou deux clans ce soir.

Louis avait réussi à se forger deux types de réputations. L'une se basait sur le respect. Une partie des créatures avaient signé un pacte avec lui, promettant de ne pas décimer les populations. L'un des clans avait décidé d'aller à l'encontre des clauses du contrat, ce qui causa l'extinction de leur peuple.

Ce n'était qu'un avertissement que Louis donnait à tous ceux qui avait accepté le traité.

La deuxième partie se composait donc des rebelles. Des cognacs, comme Louis savait si bien le dire.  
Ceux qui ne respectaient pas les règles que tout vampire digne se doit de respecter. Ils tuaient sans relâche, se multipliaient et se ralliaient pour agrandir leur peuple. Ils étaient tous à la recherche de ce fameux Louis, qui mettait tous leur plans à l'eau.

Bien sûr, Louis n'était pas le seul à combattre contre ces forces ci. Son petit groupe ne pourrait parvenir à la fin de chaque petit merdeux qui refuse de suivre les règles imposées.

Mais contrairement aux autres ligues de défenses officielles (ou quelque chose qui a un nom m'as-tu vu de ce genre) il était organisé, rapide et discret. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un badge affichant clairement son statut.

(Le genre d'insigne d'un rouge flamboyant qui a couté la vie de trop d'hommes ces deux dernières années)

Louis a failli entrer dans l'une de ces organisations. Après s'être retrouvé seul, sans famille. Sans personne sur qui compter. Il n'avait que 17 ans.

A l'époque, il vivait dans un monde normal. Pour lui, vampires et loups garous n'existaient que dans les films. Il en était même fan. Liam, son meilleur ami à l'époque lui racontait toujours qu'il adorerait être un loup. Etre libre, courir et sentir la brise se frotter contre sa fourrure. Louis se moquait toujours de lui à ces moments ci, disant  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu vis dans un monde bien étrange Liam. Continue de rêver.**

Et Liam ne disait rien. Il souriait tristement en regardant le sol et en se tortillant les mains.

Louis aurait peut-être dû lui demander pourquoi il était si triste à l'époque.

Un jour, Liam disparut. C'était un jour où Louis dormait enfin chez lui depuis quelques mois. Liam commençait à devenir distant. Lui qui était si joyeux, si sociable, ne se résumait qu'a des sautes d'humeurs terribles, et une croissance physique incroyable. Louis se rappelle avoir eu peur de lui, un jour où il fut pris d'une foudroyante colère.

Ruth a réveillé Louis en lui criant de se vêtir chaudement. Louis ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se tourna pour faire face au lit contre le mur, mais il était vide.

Il entendait des bruits terribles. Comme si l'on donnait des grands coups sur une surface métallique. Il voulait aller voir, évidemment, mais la requête lui fut refusée. Il fut poussé dans une voiture, mais il se rappelait aussi s'être débattu comme jamais, griffant et donnant des coups à quiconque tentait de le calmer.

Il avait senti une douleur atroce dans son cou, puis ses sens se mirent à flotter, et tout à coup, il dormait.

Il se réveillait ici, dans cette maison avec Ruth comme unique famille. Liam n'a jamais donné signe de vie après ce jour. Et Ruth n'avait aucune information à lui donner. Louis n'a jamais pu revoir sa famille. Il n'a jamais su retrouver le chemin. Et ils n'ont apparemment pas eu la jugeote de le chercher.  
Louis sentait ce picotement lui monter lentement au nez, signe que ses larmes menaçaient de tomber. Il ferma les yeux en lançant son briquet, puis s'assit à une distance considérable du feu de joie.

Les créatures de la nuit craignaient les lumières fortes. Ils dormiraient au moins tranquillement ce soir.

-x-

Louis se réveille lorsque son téléphone sonne pour la troisième fois. C'est l'espèce de sonnerie vintage et ridicule qui vous monte au cerveau à vous faire trembler les nerfs.

Sonnerie chiante veut dire appelant chiant.

\- **Allô ?** dit Louis, prenant bien le soin de montrer à son interlocuteur que non, il n'est pas content de l'avoir en ligne.

\- **Louis ! Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles aussi ! Je viens pour avoir une petite mise à jour sur tes apprentis. Ils sont encore en vie j'espère au moins ?**

Louis raccroche et s'enfonce dans sa couverture.

....

La route pour aller au QG de Sam a toujours été pleine de nids de poules, de branches d'arbres trop basses, et de sables mouvant. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Louis déteste aller le voir.

L'autre étant que c'est Sam qui a révélé dans quel monde Louis vivait réellement. Malheureusement les supers héros, tels Batman ou Spiderman n'existaient pas. Louis devrait être son propre héros.  
 **  
**  
 **( - Donc Buffy elle existe vraiment ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oui. Sarah Michelle Gequelquechose. Ducon.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non mais elle met vraiment des coups de pieux ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non ça c'est de la pure fiction. C'est des conneries cette série de toute façon.)**

Sam avait brisé les rêves de Louis un peu brutalement. Depuis ce jour, Louis le déteste avec ses tripes les plus profondes.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je t'appelle, mais je tombe sur ton répondeur à chaque fois. C'est pas normal.** Sont les premiers mots que Sam lui lance alors qu'il stoppe à peine le moteur de son 4x4

\- **Désolé mon smartphone filtre les numéros du genre le tient.**

Sam le fait entrer dans son petit bureau, là ou plusieurs articles de journaux sont accrochés aux murs.  
Sa pièce est sombre, dépourvue de toute fenêtre. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, une seule sortie. Même pas un vasistas. Louis déteste entrer dans cette pièce qui peut à tout moment devenir une chambre à gaz ou  
prison sans issue.

\- **Alors, vous avancez sur votre enquête ?**

Laquelle ? Louis a envie de dire. Il y a d'abord le problème persistant. Celui des casse couilles. Puis aussi celui de l'espèce de réunion qui devait y avoir lieu. Puis maintenant les litres de sang volé. La voiture qui refuse d'avancer. Quoi d'autre ? Oh oui, comment Niall fait pour passer des jours sans boire ni manger, pourquoi Pamela ne dort jamais, pourquoi Dan est aussi con ? Qui est Harry ?

Est-ce que Liam est encore en vie ?  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu nous as collé trois incapables. Ils me les brisent et ça ne fait que trois jours qu'ils sont avec moi. D'où tu les sors ? Tu les as récupérés d'un foyer brisé comme moi ? Tu les as introduit dans le charmant bonbonland qu'est notre monde en disant « Oh tiens, ça c'est un vampire. Oui ça existe vraiment, tiens, une arme, maintenant tire ! C'est bien tu vas passer le restant de tes jours à faire couler du sang parce que c'est soit ça, ou ils te bouffent »**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça Louis !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Eh bah c'est tout comme !** Louis s'exclame en levant les bras en l'air.

Il en veut à Sam de l'avoir trouvé, de l'avoir poussé dans ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu être. Mais maintenant il ne vivait que pour ça. S'il n'avait pas trouvé une addiction, il serait peut-être déjà mort d'une overdose.

Il avait été sévèrement atteint après sa séparation avec Liam. Les premiers mois avaient été rudes.

Sam l'a en quelque sorte sauvé.

( Mais Louis le déteste toujours avec autant de passion)  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ils sont chiants. Voilà.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ils sont comme toi à tes débuts. Voilà tout.**

Louis reste silencieux, jouant avec une boule de cristal du bout des doigts. Sam collectionne toutes sortes d'objets bizarres et anciens, qui contiennent surement une force mystique, mais Louis ne s'attache pas trop aux sorciers (oui eux aussi ils vivent quelque part).  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et bah toi t'es toujours à tes débuts on dirait !**

Louis ressort en faisant la moue. Il perd son temps et il a horreur de ça !

(Harry aussi l'avait dérouté de ses objectifs principaux.)

Comme si ce la terre n'était pas assez mouillée, il se mit à pleuvoir comme jamais.

-x-

Harry se réveille un peu plus serein que la veille. Sa peau brule toujours, mais moins. Son ouïe est toujours aussi fine, et son odorat semble lui être revenu correctement.

Il sent même Zayn dans sa position de méditation. A l'envers, se pendant dans le vide à l'aide d'un quelconque meuble. Ou la rampe des escaliers. Il dort comme une chauve-souris. Enfin il ne dort pas.  
Recharge seulement ses batteries.

Il regarda brièvement par la fenêtre, se mordant la lèvre en apercevant les grosses gouttes s'abattre sur la vitre. La pluie le rendait inepte, dépourvu de toute force et logique.

Cette soirée de pluie cette fameuse soirée pour lui avait été une erreur.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne se sentait pas bien la veille. Il avait peut-être sentit l'averse venir.

Le seul endroit où il était protégé des vertus de la pluie se trouvait à quelques centaines de kilomètres. Sur la côte. Il pouvait y être en 13 minutes s'il le faisait à pied. Mais les conditions météorologiques le ralentiraient. Il devra donc conduire. Et ça lui prendrait deux ou trois heures de route, mais bon. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir la paix.

Emportant avec lui le strict minimum (c'est-à-dire des packs de nourriture) il sortit de son immense villa par le parking souterrain. Il avait choisi un véhicule tout terrain. Pas rapide, mais adapté à la route.

Il ne dit pas au revoir à zayn. De toute façon, il ne recevrait pas de réponse.

-x-

Quatre heures et trente-sept minutes plus tard, Harry marchait sur une plage abandonnée. Les vagues étaient trop fortes, les rochers trop pointus, les animaux marins trop dangereux.

L'accès avait été interdit au public. A quiconque même. Mais la pluie, cette saleté de pluie l'avait suivi.

Harry arrivait devant l'entrée frigorifié, chose anormale, et au bord de l'évanouissement. Il s'empressa d'entrer dans la grotte. Il se félicitait intérieurement pour s'être souvenu du chemin, alors qu'il progressait dans le noir absolu. En temps normal, il n'aurait eu aucun souci à se frayer un chemin parmi les roches.

Son jean s'accrochait à sa peau, ses pieds flottaient dans ses chaussures, et ses cheveux n' étaient devenus qu'une triste touffe retombante sur son visage.

Il ne sentit même pas la chaleur de l'endroit lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination. En revanche, il entendit le cri strident qui fit quelques échos dans son esprit.

\- Harry est revenu ! Criait la jeune femme, en lâchant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle se  
précipita sur lui, le faisant tomber à la reverse.

\- **Tu pue Harold,** dit-elle en pinçant son nez.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je sais Gem, je sais. Trouve-moi des vêtements s'il te plait.**

La dite Gem ne bougea pas. Elle tacla Harry au sol une fois de plus et cria encore un peu dans ses oreilles.

-x-

Harry marchait les longs couloirs qu'il connaissait si bien. Le chemin était dressé de piliers de marbres, hauts et élégamment sculptés. L'endroit était éclairé par la flamme les torches qui étaient accrochés sur la pierre tous les deux ou trois mètres. Il arrivait enfin au bout de sa course, à la pièce principale. Le cœur du palais sous terrain. Tout était blanc et lumineux, trop spacieux, mais grouillant de monde.

Harry voyait d'ici, les iris dorés regardant de gauche à droite, donnant des instructions au serviteurs. Il voyait d'ici, sa chevelure longue et brune. Sa démarche élégante, son sourire ravageur. Et sa peau était si pale.

Vraiment, Harry avait tout prit de sa mère. A cette pensée, la femme leva les yeux, et stoppa tout mouvement lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux d'Harry. En un rien de temps elle se retrouvait à ses côtés, prenant son fils dans ses bras.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Harry. Tu nous reviens si tôt ?** Disait-elle en embrassant son front.  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai dû lui faire prendre une douche.** Il sentait l'humain mouillé à des kilomètres. Dit la jeune fille qui les avait suivis.

\- **Ta gueule Gemma.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Allons, allons ne vous battez pas les enfants. Vous avez une éternité pour faire ça !**

Anne. Mère distinguée, chef digne et respectée. Elle tire son fils hors de la salle du trône, et l'emmène vers ses appartements.

\- **Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?** dit-elle, plaçant les mèches d'Harry derrière son oreille.

\- **Ou est papa ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il est sorti mon chéri. Mais pourquoi est tu revenu si tôt ? As-tu failli à ta mission ?**

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait oublié cette chose. Cette chose qu'il avait promise à ses parents quand il quitta son domicile pour déménager seul dans son énorme demeure. Il ne devait pas revenir avant d'avoir accompli ses devoirs.

Il faut dire qu'il a été distrait ces derniers jours.

(Il faut dire aussi que Louis était la cause de sa « distraction »)  


**Author's Note:**

> vous pouvez commenter de l'article ou laissez un kudo, ça fait toujours plaisir :))


End file.
